


eyes on fire.

by rxyalblxxd



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, blind!au, pianist x dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxyalblxxd/pseuds/rxyalblxxd
Summary: "You're beautiful, Hyung..."Dancer!Jimin x Pianist!YoongiPiano was his 'First Love' driven by his passion and motivation.Except when he lost him....will his 'First Love' still be enough?Talk about First Love isn't someone when it came to Min Yoongi. Instead it's his love for playing the piano which meant more than money or status. As it has always been there for him, made him genuinely happy and distracted him greatly from the expectations of his parents. That was until a certain silver haired male danced his way into Yoongi's dull life and captivated his attention.Of course happiness didn't seem to stay within Yoongi's grasp for long when a few bump in the road caused him to lose his friendships and his inspiration.STORY COVER: https://app.box.com/s/rzbnagvqz0941chv1bi23e1r2092qu2u





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes closed. Fingers dancing on the smooth black and white tiles that are the piano's keys. Filling the room with nothing more than a calming and alluring melody.  
  
Min Yoongi has had a love for playing the piano since he could remember. Something which began as curiosity, sitting next to his grandfather as the man played while the little boy swayed his feet back and forth on the bench. This curiosity later developed into a passion and his 'first love' as he puts it.  
  
Thanks to his grandfather who taught him everything he knew, Yoongi began developing more and thus the desire and passion for it grew more and more. However his parents were against this as they wanted their son to follow in his father's footsteps. But as he grew older, it wasn't hard to miss how much it meant to him. Especially after his teacher and the man who introduced his first love kept on encouraging him not to give it up.  
  
There were schools he could admit to, to improve on his skills and even receive an opportunity to further his passion. Business isn't what he wants. He wants to play. Piano is what he has love and motivation for.  
  
And that's what led Yoongi to him.  
  
A pair of hands covering his eyes snapped the dark haired male out of his little world which he enters once he starts playing and gets completely lost in the music. His fingers halting their movements and instead took hold of the ones covering his eyes, looking up to meet a pair of light brown orbs and a bright smile displaying on her lips. "What is it, Joy?". He calmly asked her while her smile turned into a pout. "You said we would have lunch together. But you've been in here since this morning".  
  
The male didn't even realize what time it was by now. Not that it matters. He could stay with a piano for an entire day, unbothered without having so much a care to go out.. "I remember. I'm sorry. Let me get my things and we'll go". He stood up from the bench and gathered his notes along with his bag before making his way out.  
  
While they were walking, the couple passed a practice room, which looked empty if it wasn't for the two male figures dancing what seemed to be a rather complicated choreography. For him it would seem that way since he's not a dancer nor knows nothing of it. "Yoongi!". The male hummed at Joy who was tugging at his sleeve. Asking him why they stopped or if he's even listening to her. Quite frankly no..he hasn't heard a word she was saying. His eyes were fixated on one of the figures. The shorter one of the two with silver hair who moved with such grace and emotion. Despite dancing the same choreography there was a difference between the two males. No doubt both of them are excellent but there is just something about the way the silver haired male moved that entrapped Yoongi. Causing him to block out Joy's talking completely and even forgetting that he was heading to somewhere to have lunch.  
  
"Yeah...I'm listening". He lied, forcing himself to rip his eyes away and continue into the direction they were heading in the first place. 'Well that was weird. Why did suddenly happen?', he questioned himself with no answers to his mysterious thoughts about the mysterious silver haired male. 'He does seem to be going to this school obviously. Why haven't I seen him before though?'


	2. Chapter 2

Talking, talking, talking. He's seeing her lips move as words come out of her mouth yet he doesn't hear a single one of them. 'Snap out of it, Yoongi!. It's just a guy. You have a girlfriend in front of you. Now pay attention to her'.  
  
Which he does. He focused hard to listen to her and caught on about what she's talking about. Something about their parents ongoing business deal. To which he sighs before speaking."You know that doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm happy for my dad and of course yours since they're partners if the deal works out for them. But...it's not for me to stress over. I have my own path to think of".  
  
"I don't see why you're so against it. Your father is a businessman. Your mother is heavily involved as well being next to your father as his partner not just in marriage". The male sensed some sort of annoyance in her voice as she spoke and truth be told he was starting to feel the same way. "Easy for you to say since that's what you want. I don't. And we've talked about his before!". He didn't realize how his voice was rising as he spoke but having the same conversation over and over again would get on someone's last nerve.  
  
"I'm just saying--"  
  
"You're just saying what?. That I have follow in my father's footsteps and become this big businessman like him. So you could be by my side like my mother?. You chose to be in business. Have I ever pressured you or try to force you to take up ballet or singing or whatever close to what I have chosen?. NO!. Because we can both chose what we want". And with that he stood up from the table. Ignoring the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes as he paid their bill and left.  
  
His parents had already accepted his decision. Why was it so difficult for her to understand that one simple thing?.  
  
As soon as he got in his car, his phone started ringing to which he could only sigh. 'Seriously?'. Surprisingly though it wasn't Joy calling but Namjoon. "Hello?".  
  
"Hyung, where are you?. If you're free, would you mind coming to the studio?. I need your help with this track I'm working on". Although piano was his main passion, Yoongi had also developed an interest in music production. His friend Namjoon who is a music major often allows him to use his studio but the younger seeing his view on and style which differs from his, would now and then have him look over a track he's either stuck on or needs something extra added to it. "On my way".  
  
At this time they were still students in various departments, working on their tasks, skills, you name it instead of going straight to their dorm or home. Yoongi prefers that as well being that his parents are almost never at home most of the time due to their work. Or he would hang out with Namjoon and Jin. When the dark haired male entered the studio there was another unknown presence with them. The male stood up with a bright grin and an eager hand stuck out for a handshake. "You must be Yoongi...Hyung. Joon told me all about you. I'm a friend of his. I'm Hoseok. But you can call me J-Hope". Yoongi who was never a social butterfly hesitantly shook the other's hand when he heard the door opened and Namjoon walked in. "Oh!. I've seen you two met. Yoongi Hyung is a music major, piano performance to be exact. But you should see what a genius he also is when it comes to production".  
  
The said male smiled awkwardly at Namjoon's words. "What about you?. I've never seen you around". Now that he thinks of it. "Dance. My family and I recently moved back here so that's why". The three males chatted while they were going over the track Namjoon needed help with. Hoseok surprised Yoongi as well with his own taste when it came to music production. The way he spoke gave off the vibe he really knew what he was doing. Turns out the male is actually thinking of taking up another major with is music. From their talk he learned that J-Hope has a brother who is also a dancer but different style from his.  
  
After what seemed like hours, which it was Yoongi said his goodbye and made his way out. Somehow he found himself at that same practice room. Except this time instead of two there was only one male. The silver haired one. 'He's been here the entire time?. Wow!'. And once again he was fixated by him and the way he moved. His beauty was another thing that was captivating. At least from what he was seeing from where he was standing.  
  
The dark haired male was snapped out of his trance when the music stopped. 'Damn it!. Hide, dumbass!'. He yelled at himself to do before he was caught staring like some stalker. But that quickly went out the window at what he saw next. In his frantic mode he hadn't noticed it before. How he was gathering his things by feeling for them before placing them in the bag. How opened the white long stick that guides the path he had to walk.  
  
_'He's blind'._


	3. Chapter 3

It shouldn't come to a surprise that he's able to dance without seeing. Whenever he plays his eyes are closed most of the times. He knew which keys to press, where they are without having to see it. It was all about the feel for him. After all it is a part of him, sort of like a second hand.  
  
The male danced with pure emotion. It oozed off of not only his movements but also his facial expression. Yet it amazed him, he amazed Yoongi. 'Who are you though?'. Was the lingering question going around in his head. Seeing that he's a student it shouldn't be difficult to find out. 'Since when have you been so eager in meeting new people?. Willingly as well'. The male couldn't help but chuckle at his own strange behavior.  
  
"Yoongi?". The male shot up from his bed and directed his gaze towards the voice. Seeing his mother with a questionable gaze he already knew what's wrong. "She kept nagging at me about not following in dad's footsteps. Did she really have to snitch though?". He asks annoyed. "Doesn't mean it was right for you to walk out your date and leave her there..crying!".  
  
"If you're trying to make me feel guilty over that. Stop. Because it's not going to work. She should have known better. She's not a child that I need to explain this in baby language to her over and over again". Taking his phone, wallet and keys he got up from the bed and walked out of his room. Leaving his mother with her fuss behind. He understands where she's coming from. Being a mother she's concerned about Joy but he really didn't care for such a trivial matter.  
  
The next day while he wanted so badly to just ignore Joy and her sad act, he had to make it right in order to get his parents of his back. Perks of being daddy's spoiled little girl, right?. If she wasn't happy, her father wasn't and then his parents would have to hear about it. 'Why did I get myself involved in their mess?'. Was something he often asked himself.  
 

\---------

The car ride to school was silent until he spoke and apologized for his "outburst" yesterday. Which he knew damn well he wasn't one bit sorry for. As expected her frown turned into a smile and Yoongi just rolled his eyes mentally at her. "Lunch. Same time, okay?". He simply hummed and parted ways with her before meeting up with Namjoon and Jin.

While talking two familiar figures walked in and Yoongi recognized both males. In fact he was a little surprised to see them together. Hoseok and the silver haired male. "Hey, Joon. Who's that with Hoseok?". Before he knew it the question had already slipped out of his mouth, making Jin and Namjoon turned towards the direction he was looking.

"Oh. That's his little brother, Jimin". Joon answered with a bright smile as he looked at the two. Hoseok who was holding Jimin and guiding him towards the practice room even though he had his stick. It was the first time Yoongi saw him smile. Big and bright. Similar to Hoseok. Now it made sense why he never saw him around before. He's a new student. "It's so cute the way he takes care of him like a baby". Jin cooed as he walked over to the two brothers. "He's...um".

"Blind?". Namjoon finished his sentence in a questionable tone. "Yeah. Unfortunate. But that didn't stop him from doing what he loves. Even though he had to change schools for his other subjects. Hoseok would pick him up everyday and bring him here to follow up on his dancing". Whenever he couldn't Namjoon or Jin would be there to back him up. "Luckily not everyone is an asshole that refuses to guide and teach a student like him". There was a bit of a sad tone in the way Namjoon spoke that made him raise a brow at the man.

"What do you mean?. He was refused before?". At that Namjoon nodded. "In the beginning his teacher found it difficult but there is a mentor, Kai, who has been working with blind students or those we fall back a lot and need tons of help. Being in his class was his chance to prove that he can still dance. A lot of students and teachers from the dance department have already noticed him for the short time he's been here and those who were already familiar with him are nothing but proud that he's not letting his impairment be an obstacle.". There was a hint of anger inside of him for how quickly the male was judge just because of his visual impairment. And also pain that he almost lost his chance to continue doing what he loved. It made him think back to when his parents had refused his dream to play the Piano. It felt like the end for him.  



	4. Chapter 4

At the end of his own classes and practice, Yoongi would find himself standing outside the practice room to see Jimin dance. Saying he's stuck in a trance every time he would walk by to stop and stare wasn't an exaggeration. The male really did that to him.  
  
He was snapped out of it when he saw the students packing up. Kai helping them in any way he can before they all leave the room. This time though Jimin stopped and tilted his head a little. "Are you lost?". He asked softly. Even his voice is unique and just grabs your attention. "Um...no. I was just...practicing next door". Well not really next door. More like a few rooms down but he didn't have to know that. "Oh?. What major?". This time he was fully turned towards the direction he knew the voice was coming from. "Music. Piano to be exact".  
  
He saw the male's eyes grew wide. "That's cool. I've always found it interesting. Not many do since they prefer drums and such". Yoongi's lips curved up in a smile at the way the male's nose scrunched up when he spoke. "I'm Yoongi". He says after a pause. "Jimin!. I am sorry...My name's Jimin". He stuck out his hand which was halfway covered by his sweater. 'Sweater paws, cute!' "I should get going. I'll see you around...well sort of". And with that he made a gesture to his eyes but there was no hint of sadness when he spoke. Instead he was nothing but smiles.  
  
His day since that has been better. He finally talked to the male. Yet he couldn't understand why he was nervous around him or feel giddy to when it came to him. 'Am I impressed by him?. Yes!. Am I infatuated by his talent?. Yes!. His beauty?...Yes!. Do I....like him?. Huh?. That's can't be right'. The male chuckled at his silly thoughts as he continued the path towards Namjoon's studio after getting his lunch. The moment he stepped into the room it was already filled with laughter. Loud, happy and one that sounds like a windshield wiper. Jin had to be telling his dad jokes as usual.  
  
But instead of being annoyed or better yet pretend he doesn't like the male's jokes, his eyes landed on the smaller one who is being swallowed by his sweater.  
  
"Hyung!. Just in time for some dad jokes". Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows at the male knowing how much he "hates" them. "Yoongi Hyung, I would like you to meet my little brother". It was Hoseok who was busy stuffing his mouth with churros. "We've met earlier. I didn't know you guys were friends".  
  
Jimin once again had another contagious smile on his lips which Yoongi couldn't help but mirror as well. Not noticing Jin who was watching him closely with a knowing look and threw him a wink once he caught the male's attention.  
  
'Do I like him?'  
 


	5. Chapter 5

The following days, the two males had grown closer. Probably more than he had with Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin. He looked forward to seeing the male in the practice room whenever he was finished with his own, in the morning when Hoseok would accompany him from his classes to the practice room, during lunch and now even outside of school. It's where he met Jimin's two best friend, Taehyung/V and Jungkook. The two of them who Yoongi describes as sharing the same brain cells. Seriously you'd think they're long lost twins or something.  
  
Whenever they're together, there is something one couldn't miss. Hoseok and V. However no one said anything in case Jimin didn't know. And since they didn't know how he would react. Another thing happened in those few weeks which made Yoongi's days even better. No more Joy!. He had broken up with her. After her little snitching party, his parents were still on his case and she became even more unbearable.  
  
"Kai-shi, Where's Jimin?". He asked Kai who he caught in the hallway while he was on his way to the practice room. "He said he would be at the Auditorium". The male thanked the other and continued his way. Quietly he made his way inside and caught the smaller who was immersed in a routine, on the stage. Yoongi took a seat in the third row and watched with every bit of his attention. Studying the male's expressions as he dance, his movements and most of all the male himself. 'Absolutely breathtaking', he caught himself thinking.  
  
When his routine came to an end, Jimin's lips curved up into a smile. "Staring is rude, you know. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a stalker". Yoongi's eyes grew wide upon hearing the male. 'How did he know?'. "Yoongi Hyung?".  
  
"How did you--".  
  
Jimin chuckled and stood a seat on the stage. "Call it my sixth sense. That and Hobi Hyung told me he asked you to pick me up". Yoongi scratched his head while chuckling nervously as he made his way down towards the stage. "Right. You didn't say you weren't going to be in the practice room".  
  
"Sorry...". He said with an innocent pout. There was a visible worried expression laced with sadness on the male's face, compared to his earlier one. "Is everything alright?".  
  
"I'm fine". His timid voice only confirmed that something was going on. And the male couldn't help himself but wanting to know so he could help. He didn't like to see the silver haired like this. "Jimin". It was enough for Jimin to sigh knowing he was caught. "Auditions are coming up. I'm just nervous..I guess".  
  
"Why?. I've seen you dance. A lot of students and teachers have and they only have good things to say. A lot of people are envious of your talent, Jimin-ah". His words were able to bring a small smile to the boy's face but it still didn't help much. "Thank you, Hyung. But...I can't help but worry, you know. If I screw up, it sets me back to square one. I know I'm doing all I can but it doesn't seem enough....Maybe he's right...".  
  
Jimin whispered the last part but it was enough for Yoongi to catch. "Who was right?. Jimin?. Did anyone --?". Yoongi placed his hand under Jimin's chin and turned the younger's to face him. The possible thought of someone discouraging the younger was enough to anger him. Especially after what Namjoon told him and seeing how hard he's been working.  
  
"No!. It's nothing. Just a silly thought". Yoongi knew he was pretending and there is something more behind his worries. He also knew not to push it if the other didn't want. "Alright. Let's go when you're ready". He left his hand lingering a little longer than he intended to before hesitantly pulling away. "Hyung...". Before he could say anything else Jimin's hands were the ones now on Yoongi's face. "I've known you for weeks now but I don't have a face to put to your name". Yoongi sat still as the other male's short fingers traveled every inch of his face. Starting from his forehead to his eyebrows, down to his eyes.  
  
His eyes closed at the gentle touch of the male which at the same time felt welcome, relaxing and simply right. His eyes opened when Jimin's fingers trailed down to his nose. His smile turned into a pout paired with his own nose scrunch. His fingers familiarizing him with the male's cheeks, the outline of his jaw and finally his lips.  
  
Yoongi's eyes were fixed on Jimin whose fingers lingered longer on his lips. 'Do I like him?'. The question rang in his mind once again and there was only one answer for it. 'Yes!'. The silence between the two was comforting, neither making an effort to move. Until Jimin rewarded him with a deep smile that made his eyes disappeared into a thin line.  
  
"You are beautiful, Hyung". Hearing that coming from Jimin brought a different meaning than hearing it from anyone else. The dark haired male took the other's hands in his own and laid two feather kisses on both his knuckles. "I can assure you...you're much more beautiful".  
  
"I know". Jimin said as he flipped his invisible hair causing the older to chuckle at his respond. It was a moment he didn't want to end but it also made him do something he was reluctant to do for some reason. With his free hand, he took hold of Jimin by his cheek and leaned in. Capturing his plump lips in a longing kiss. To his surprise the younger didn't pull away but instead gave into it.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing became awkward between the two males after their kiss in the auditorium. Yes, the question of what it means still lingered but if Yoongi didn't know better, it cleared up something. He definitely likes Jimin more than a friend and judging by the other's reaction he might be feeling the same way too. He'd have to talk to Jimin though to clear things up more.  
  
Except right now is obviously not the right time since they were surrounded by all their friends. They were hanging out at Namjoon's place with pizza, video games, music and loud laughter paired with chattering. It was different from Yoongi's definition of a good time which meant staying at home either sleeping or with his piano. But ever since he met this group, he loved every single second with them. Not to mention a particular one of them with beautiful silver hair.  
  


\----------------  


  
"We need to talk. Our parents wants to have lunch with us and as much as you'd like to bail, you can't. Unless you want them bothering you until you give in". Joy barked at him with her arms crossed her chest as she stood behind the male who was indulged in the melody he was playing on the piano while writing the notes down. "Are you listening to me?!". She asked in a louder tone and he couldn't help but growl annoyed. "I'm trying not to but you're making it impossible for me right now". The male snapped back at her. Picking up his notes and the remaining of his stuff, he stashed it in his bag and walked ahead of her.  
  
His steps were faltering when he saw a familiar figure walking in his direction. His stick guiding him by tapping the floor and his surrounding to tell him where he was going. "Jimin-ah, where are you going?". He asked the male whose face lit up with a bright smile upon hearing his voice. "Hobi Hyung's practice room. I'm done early today and so are Kook and Tae, so we--".  
  
"Oppa, we need to go. Our parents don't like to wait. You know that!". Jimin's words were cut off by an annoyed Joy who didn't understand why Yoongi was being friendly towards Jimin let alone social and even stopped to talk while he did everything in his power to ignore her. In turn a frown formed Jimin's lips hearing another voice thinking it was just him and Yoongi. However that turned out to be false just as quick.  
  
"Uh...Sorry, I didn't know you were in a hurry. It was nice to meet you though, Um Miss??". Jimin heard a dramatic sigh coming from the girl and knew she was not anywhere interested in talking to him. " Yes, my boyfriend and I are in a hurry so if you don't mind moving your stick out of the way and wasting our time, then we can get going". She replied ignoring his question for her name as well as the fact whether or not she might have just offended him.  
  
"Joy!. If you don't know how to be sensitive or not to be vain for five seconds how about you just stay quiet!. And I'm not your boyfriend!". Jimin was surprised at the tone Yoongi used which was a first he ever heard coming from the older. Granted he did feel offended at her choice of words but it wasn't the first time he heard them. Still it stung. And was he really wasting their time?. Yoongi's time?.  
  
"It's fine, Hyung. It's pointless to explain such matters to people who have zero braincells to begin with". Not only was he upset at her insensitivity but also at the fact that she referred to Yoongi as her boyfriend?. Even though Yoongi said otherwise. Is that really true?. What about the kiss then?. There were so many things going through his mind right now.  
  
Before Joy could even say anything to him as a comeback for the way he spoke to her, a pair of voices rang behind Jimin as two mischievous figures made their way to him. "Ya!. We thought you got lost". Taehyung yelled playfully as he swung his arm across Jimin's shoulder. "Yeah we were about to put out missing person flyers saying: Have you seen this midget?". Knowing Jungkook was on his left, Jimin swung his hand and hit the younger in his stomach. "Aish!. I'm still your hyung!. You both are so noisy and are hurting my precious ears".  
  
"Hello, Hyung". The two greeted the older in unison. Yoongi had a smile adorned on his lips as he watches the scene in front of him. These two loved teasing Jimin no matter what especially Jungkook when it came to his height. But the love they had for him, you couldn't mistake. He was glad the male had friends like these two crackheads instead of him being alone just because he's blind.  
  
"Yoongi Hyung, if you're not toooooooooo busy---". He started stretching some of the words just to annoy the female next to him. "--would you mind informing Hyung for me that I will be hanging out with these two. We'll meet you all at Namjoon Hyung's place later".  
  
"Of course...". He said and watches as the two dragged the poor boy sandwiched inbetween them away while they yelled a loud bye. The male chuckled shaking his head and pulled out his phone to call Hoseok. Doing what was asked of him while walking to his car with a still scowling Joy tailing behind him.  
  
The entire car ride to the restaurant was filled with nothing but her whining and complaining of how nice he treats others compared to her. His mind was still reeling of the comment she made towards Jimin in reference to his visual impairment. "I will say this only once. Shut up or I will stop the car and throw you out. Good luck walking to the restaurant!".  
  
The male knew she would bring this matter up during the talk with their parents and whether they like it or not, Yoongi told them exactly why he reacted that why. "And I will do it again if I have to. Your daughter has no manners whatsoever and with an attitude like that she won't survive her career as a businesswoman. Not to mention said visual impaired male happens to be my friend. So that would be strike 2!".  
  
Thankfully their parents or at least her parents understood that and let it drop. Telling Yoongi how right he was to begin with. But then they went back to the topic of Joy and his relationship. With a sigh the male shook his head. "First she needs to learn that we're both on different career paths and stop nagging me. Then we can actually sit down and talk about this relationship. It's not too much of me to ask, is it?". In the back of his mind Yoongi did not want to talk about the relationship. At least not to fix it and get back together with her.  
  
There was only one person on his mind right now with whom he needed to talk to. And that was Jimin.  
 


	7. Chapter 7

They were hanging out at Namjoon's place again. Sitting on the rooftop of his apartment complex while Jin as well as Yoongi were busy grilling meat. The three younger boys were on the far left from them doing their usual bantering which emitted loud laughter and yelling as well as the occasional whining to Jin when the other was being "mean". It was certainly a different feel and surrounding than what he's normally accustomed to.  
  
Yoongi didn't know he was staring at the silver haired male who was laughing with his entire body at the stupidity of his best friends. It brought a bright smile to his lips not aware of the two pair of eyes who were staring back at him. "You like him, don't you?". Namjoon's voice snapped him back to where he was as he looked at his two friends before realization hit him. "Oh!. I..uh..". Great being hesitant is just proving that, doesn't it dumbass?.  
  
"Don't even try to lie. It's written all over your face". Jin chimed in who was flipping the meats on the grill. "It's kind of hard not to". He admitted truthfully which caused the smiles on the other two males to widen even more. That was before he saw a sad glimmer in Jin's eyes and his smile dying down. "Be careful, though...Hoseok".  
  
It's like he knew what Yoongi was questioning but it only made him question further. "While we all want nothing more than happiness for that little fluffball especially Hoseok, you have to be careful how you thread around him in something like this". It's not secret that Hoseok loves his little brother. Everyone can see the way he takes care of him and the patience he was with him. So he assumed it's just that. His big brother instinct.  
  
"I know he loves Jimin and is probably protective as hell over him. Or is there something I'm missing?". His gaze darted between both males with a questionable look and it was Namjoon who spoke this time. "Hoseok has always been like this towards Jimin even before he lost his eyesight. He's after all his only brother and he treats him like his baby since he took care of him in the absence of their parents due to their work. But what Jin Hyung is referring to is a different story". Yoongi glanced back at the three and saw that they were engrossed in their little world so he urged the male to go on.  
  
"Jimin was in a relationship at the time he lost his sight. The whole incident and everything it brought with him left him broken. From the little ball of sunshine we all knew to a hopeless, lost soul. If it weren't for Hoseok he would still be like that. He just doesn't want to see his little brother go through something like that again".  
  
The male chewed on his bottom lip before speaking after a long pause. "What exactly happened?". It's just been confirmed that Jimin was not born like this but something led to that and more. He's curiosity to know more about the male just kept on growing. But he also wanted to know who would want to break someone so kind and precious?. What pain is he hiding?. "Jimin was involved in an accident along with his ex-boyfriend who was driving. The accident caused injuries to his brain which ultimately had dire effects to his eyesight. And as much as i don't wish anything bad to happen to people, his boyfriend walked away with a broken shoulder and some cuts and bruises at the most". Jin had an unreadable expression while he spoke about the accident and Jimin's ex.  
  
"Jimin was in a coma for at least a month and a half but it was enough to wreck Hobi. The days and nights he spent at the hospital, crying so much you'd think he didn't have anymore left to shed". Namjoon sighed as he thought about those days. He and Jin were there to handle him as much as they could. Even Jungkook and Taehyung despite being scared whether or not Jimin would wake up.  
  
The male continued after a pause. "When he did wake up...I can remember that day clearly". Yoongi saw Jin's bottom lip quivering indicating he was trying his best not to cry. "There was so much screaming coming from Jimin. Desperately calling for his Hyung and then...panicking even harder because he saw nothing. Everything was black. He kept on screaming and was already crying hard while asking Hobi what was going?, Why can't he see anything?, Why can't he see his (Hobi) face?. The happiness Hobi felt when he heard Jimin was awake went out the window the instant he screamed. It became even worse when the doctors and nurses tried to sedate him. But Hoseok always knew how to get to him. He calmed down but when he woke up, it didn't change anything".  
  
By now a lump was already formed in Namjoon's throat making it difficult for the male to talk and Jin wa sniffling as well. Not due to the smoke emitting from the grill but the memories of that day. Yoongi's heart ached so bad for the boy who was all smiles on his left. His eyes were glossy from the tears threatening to fall which it did when the picture formed in his mind.  
  
Seokjin wiped his eyes and continued the story while Namjoon seemed too lost in his thoughts. "It wasn't easy for him at first. He had to adjust to the changes in his life. Even though he knew Hoseok would do anything for him, Jimin wanted to help himself without being dependent on anyone all the time. Especially for little things such as putting on his clothes the right way or eating. It made him feel that nothing had changed about him. That he was still the same Jimin. Such a strong and determinate soul". Jin said smiling in the directing of Jimin before turning his gaze back to Namjoon for a brief moment then Yoongi.  
  
"But not everyone saw it. Jimin loves dancing, it's in his blood. And he wanted to keep doing it. He was so determinate to adjust to his new changes so he could get back to being as normal as possible in order for nothing to stop him from dancing. However he was refused by his teacher. She stated that it would be impossible for him to keep up and he won't know what to fix regarding his dance if he messes up because he can't see. Neither did she have the time to teach him separately. That was the first crack in his dream". First?. Yoongi thought to himself. It made him think back to the comments regarding Jimin the first time he saw and inquired about the male. "First?". He asked loudly this time and Namjoom nodded.  
  
"His ex-boyfriend is also a dancer in the same style as him. At first he told Jimin he would be there to help and guide him back into dancing. But only a week. It took only a week before he left". At that Yoongi's eyes widened but anger was also brewing inside of him. "What do you mean left?".  
  
Jin was about to continue when another voice cut in instead. "It means he abandoned my brother when he needed him the most". Hoseok's normal cheerful and happy demeanor was nowhere to be found at the moment. Anger but also sadness was written all over his face and displayed in his body language. "As if Jimin being denied by his teacher or anyone else in the school wasn't enough, his boyfriend who loved and promised to stay by his side....left him as well". Hoseok placed the bottles of soju down as well as his bag while taking a seat next to Jin.  
  
"Or let alone the fact that he's the cause Jimin can't see, the things he said when he broke up with him shattered the kid. A simple lame excuse would have been better. But no...he broke up with Jimin because he can't see and being around him was too much work for him. He can't do it, he says. That was nothing but crap because my brother had everything planned out how he would build himself up. Yet it didn't stop there. What broke Jimin were those words. He told Jimin that he's holding him back. From dancing, from going further in becoming something. Something which Jimin can't relate to anymore since he won't be able to dance at all. Since no one wants to teach him and neither can he because it'll only make him lose time".  
  
Yoongi studied Hoseok while he spoke and even now when he paused. He could see how much the male was trying to control himself. "I understand that he's concerned about his future and didn't want to lose his chances but that's not what Jimin was asking of him. He knew my brother or at least you'd think he'd know after being together for 2 years and more. He should know that Jimin wouldn't want to put anyone in that position but most importantly that dancing is his life as well. Jimin and I have been dancing since we could remember. This meant just as much to him as it did to Taemin, more even. Yet he decided to use those words against him without even giving him a chance. To show him but most importantly himself that he can do it". Hoseok's voice wavered at the last sentence, anger filled with it which reflected on the whites his knuckles were showing. "The part that enrages me even more is that he used to be a friend of ours before he started dating Jimin. I was hesitant but I could also only see the happiness of my brother".  
  
Jin sat beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down. Yoongi was thankful that he had his friends there with him. As hard as it was on Jimin, the same could be said about his big brother who saw what he went through. "Jimin wasn't the same after that. I mean...He wasn't after the accident but after the break up, every word Taemin told him had an effect on him. He believed it. Especially after being rejected by the teachers, he believed he no longer would be the same. Not being able to dance and with that his dream came crashing down along with his passion and motivation. He kept saying how useless he'll be and kept kicking himself down. So we moved because I couldn't bare to see him like that. This city and everything became too heavy for him to breathe. We left our friends behind but the distance didn't stop these four from being there for us". The dark haired male saw a smile and heard a chuckle coming from the other as he looked at the four said males. And Yoongi couldn't help but mirror that as well as the two others.  
  
"We are a family after all. Of course distance can't separate us". Namjoon said slapping Hoseok's shoulder playfully and continued the story for Hoseok who was wiping away his tears roughly. "The move was a good thing for Jimin. The new surrounding and air was enough for him to breathe again. And slowly we got our old fluffball back. But...he still didn't want to dance ". The smile Yoongi was wearing faded into a frown upon hearing Namjoon's words. "That's why he's lucky to have a brother like Hoseok". At that the said male chuckled softly as he looked up at Namjoon.  
  
"You'd think he was obligated to do so but no. This guy didn't and still doesn't want anything in return. It didn't matter how tired he was or how much school work he had, he got Jimin back into it. Practicing with him as much as possible until the boy started regaining the feel and his passion again. And he did. All thanks to this loud and annoying brother of his". Jin said dramatically as he nudged the mMale by his shoulder. Hoseok was laughing softly again by his words. And Yoongi could see that there is more to Hoseok behind his loud and bright persona.  
  
" He's my baby, Jin Hyung. I would do anything to see him happy again. Why would I want anything else but that in return?. Besides dancing is also part of me, I knew how he felt when everyone kept telling him he won't be able to dance". Hoseok sighed, shaking his head. The anger still visible in him. His hands were still balled up into tight fists.  
  
"You're a good brother, Hobi. Jimin is lucky to have you and so do we all". And with that the male couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flowing down his cheeks like waterfall while sobbing. Yoongi reached forward and hugged the male something he rarely does.  
  
The cheering from their left caught their attention making the four older males look up in the direction. They saw Jimin freestyling against Jungkook while Taehyung was being their one man cheerleader. "I'm lucky to have him too". He heard Hoseok whisper and Yoongi looked in his direction before averting his gaze towards Namjoon and Jin , now understanding their comments from earlier as well as Hoseok's protectiveness towards Jimin.  
  
It's obvious that it won't be easy to convince said male that he's different from Taemin but he's not going to give up. Because Jimin is worth it.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, kids. Meat is ready". Like three little kids on Christmas day they came rushing towards their mama bird Jin. His gummy smile came into view as he watched his friends until he heard Hoseok yelled worried laced in his voice. "Yah!". They saw him rushing towards Jimin who was now down on the floor while Jungkook and Taehyung even called out for him. "Are you okay?". Hoseok asked as he helped the smaller up who chuckled.  
  
"I'm okay, hyung. The floor loves me". He replied with a pout and nose scrunch, his hand seeking out his brother's face. He frowned feeling the older's wet cheeks. "Why are you crying?. Yah!. Who made my brother cry?. I'll start throwing punches". He said in all seriousness with his fists up. Emitting laughter from the group along with coos. Hoseok laughed as he ruffled the younger's hair and were walking back to the group. "Alright, Rocky. We believe you".  
  
The rest of the night passed without any care of the world. The seven males were in their own little world when they were together. It felt like home to Yoongi. Although there was one more reason as to why that is, Jimin. Jimin and Hoseok were having a freestyle dance battle while Jin and the youngest, Jungkook bantered over the stupidest little thing. Taehyung was in a corner stealing meat thinking no one was seeing him and Namjoon and Yoongi had a freestyle rap battle, which surprised everyone including Yoongi's longest friend Namjoon at how good he is. Immediately he was bombarded with compliments, astonished faces and nagging from Hobi and Joon to collaborate with them sometimes.  
  
They made him feel welcomed into the family they pulled him in, saying he's stuck with them. And he doesn't mind that one bit. With them he's able to be himself. He's able to talk about his dreams and desires when they all shared what they wanted to do for themselves without being judged. And for the first time he willingly wanted someone to be there when he played.  
  
After Hoseok and Jimin made their announcement regarding their upcoming auditions which was a week apart from his, the feeling hit him.His audition is an important step for him and he wanted them to be there. He wanted him to be there. His gaze was fixed on the silver haired male who kept chattering away with a pout forming whenever he took a bite of his meat.  
  
"I uh....I have something to announce as well...". The male began and all eyes were on him, curiosity filled. "My audition is in 3 weeks on Tuesday and...". He didn't know if he saw right or not but excitement were filled in their eyes. "..and it would mean a lot to me if you all could be there. It's an important day for me which I would love if my family...". He was pointing towards the group who had big smiles formed on their lips. "....was there for support. It's also the first time I am willingly asking someone or...a group of punks". He was met with laughter and playful protests at his comment. "...to be there. Having you all there would mean a lot more than my own folks. So yeah...that's how much I want you all to be part of my day". His voice went low at the last sentence but it was loud enough for them to hear.  
  
It was silent for a bit until Hobi, Tae and Jungkook attacked him. The rest making their way over to not only give him supportive words and hugs but also their promise that they will be there. The last person was Jimin and he didn't know if it was just him but everything he said and did lingered longer including their hug.  
  
The night ended with Namjoon and Jin as well as Hobi and Tae cuddled up together. Jimin ended up falling asleep on Yoongi's shoulder which he had been leaning on throughout the night. Surprisingly no one made a remark about it excluding Namjin who were aware. Not even Hoseok said anything. Probably because they're all close to one another after all.  
  
Feeling the boy shiver, he pulled the blanket to cover him more and wrapped his arm around him protectively. Jungkook was taking picture of the scenery around them and his friends. A smile which shone brighter when he took a picture of Jimin and Yoongi. He sent a wink to the older as if knowing something more. The said male shook his head and leaned back, stroking Jimin's silver locks.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

"Jimin-Ah, I'm sorry but we'll have to end classes earlier today". Jimin got concerned by the sudden action coming from his teacher. "Is everything alright, Hyung ?". He was worried that he was lacking and that was the reason for the early class ending.  
  
"Yes. My fiance is back and wants to kidnap me".With that he exhaled a breath in relief and smiled. As if on cue his fiance walked in and they exchanged greetings. "Oh. Jimin. How are you?". He asked as his eyes landed on Jimin. "Horrible, Kyungsoo Hyung. Kai Hyung almost gave me a heart attack ". He said with a playful pout emitting laughter from Kyungsoo and a bright smile from Kai who rufffled his hair up. "Aish, this kid".  
  
Jimin giggled as he reached for his belongings. Kyungsoo helping him as Kai gathered his own and closed the studio. "Thank you. See you, Hyungs. And have fun. Wear protection!". He called out to them. Kai's cheeks tainted red now at his comment while Kyungsoo continued laughing. "Ya!". Even Jimin's laughter could still he heard. "Cute kid". His fiance commented before they headed their own way.  
  
Jimin was suppose to go home with Jin since Hoseok would be late today. However being that it's still early Jin would still have classes. He was walking towards Yoongi's practice room since they weren't far from each other and lucky enough he could hear the sound of the piano. The boy stood in the doorway listening to the melody playing until there was a pause and Jimin entered.  
  
"Finally I hear you play properly". Yoongi turned around almost too quick upon hearing the all too familiar voice. "Hey". He greeted with a happy tone."I hope I'm not interrupting anything". He was listening around for any additional voices which Yoongi seemed to have noticed. "There is no one here and no you didn't. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked body now fully turned towards the Male.  
  
"Class ended early and I was suppose to go with Jin Hyung but he's still in class. Namjoon hyung is busy with his fellow classmates working on an assignment, Jungkook is with his boyfriend on a date. Hoseok is still in class but is most likely meeting up with Tae. They think they're slick". He commented with a giggle. "What..what do you mean?". The older asked a little bit confused. "Either you don't know or acting clueless. Which if you are...I'm offended. Not because I'm blind means I don't know about those two".  
  
"Well that's for your brother to tell". Jimin shrugged as he dropped his bag on the floor. "And since you're not far from my class, I thought I'd pass by to see if you're free or not. Which you're not and I'm probably holding you back". He said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "You're not. I'm actually glad for your company". With that Jimin smiled brightly at him causing his eyes to disappear in his cheeks. "What are you working on?".  
  
"Um...it's inspired by someone special to me". He replied looking over at Jimin who was quite and sad?. "Want to hear it?. Maybe you'll find it motivational to dance to?".He asked changing the subject. The latter nodded excitedly and got up. Yoongi got up himself and took Jimin's hand causing butterflies to form in the younger one.  
  
"Here. There is space here". Yoongi had led Jimin in front of the piano where there was enough space to move around. He took his phone out and put it on recording before he started playing.He wanted to capture Jimin's art of dancing to the melody he was working on.  
  
Usually his eyes would be closed as he got lost whenever he played. However there was something else he was lost in. Someone else.  
 


	10. Chapter 10

A smile decorated his lips as his body moved to the melody that was being played on the Piano. It was a sight to see for Yoongi and felt like ecstasy for Jimin. When he stopped playing so did the dancing and he hit the stop button on the recording. He just gave his melody more meaning. "That was...that was beautiful, Jimin". He said clapping slowly while the latter grinned at him, giving Yoongi his famous eye smile. "Thank you. That was a beautiful piece as well, Hyung. I've never heard anyone play like that before". This resulted in Yoongi showing off his very own gummy smile at the boy's compliment. "Thank you. I am done for today. I could drop you home if you like in case you didn't want to wait for Jin Hyung".  
  
Jimin nodded at his offer and the two made their boy out of the school building while Yoongi called Hoseok for Jimin so he could inform his brother. "Hyung. I got out early from classes but I'm with Yoongi Hyung if that's okay with you". A smile formed his lips as he nodded his head even though Hobi couldn't see. "Of course. I trust Yoongi Hyung. I'll see you at Jin's I might be late though". And with that Jimin's smile grew even wider. "I thought so. Tell Taehyung I'll see him later too". Jimin heard only silence before a stuttering Hoseok began talking. "Wh-what?".  
  
"Bye, Hyung. See you later". Before Hoseok could say anything he handed the phone back to Yoongi while giggling. Yoongi shook his head while walking next to the male to his car. "Hyung,...there is something we haven't talked about". Jimin was the one who broke the silence and Yoongi remained silent still while thinking until it dawned on him. "Right...um....there is place I know. I'm sure you'll like the feel of it. Want to go?". Jimin hesitantly nodded since he didn't want to go home just yet so he was glad for the offer.  
  
Yoongi drove them to the place he's like to go to be away from everyone and everything that bothered him. It was his safe place. There was a small trail almost hidden that led up to the mountain overlooking Ilsan. After parking the car he went around and help Jimin out and sat up on the bonnet of his car.  
  
He took a seat next to him as well and looked over at Jimin who had his eyes closed, chin up high as he took in the feeling of his surroundings, the cool breeze and a bright smile formed his lips. "This is my safe place where I come to be alone and myself". He said softly and Jimin opened his eyes turning them towards the direction he heard Yoongi's voice in. "But you have us now. You don't have to worry about not being yourself". That couldn't be a more truer statement.  
  
They stayed silent for a good while just enjoying the place before Jimin spoke. "Hyung...that day in the auditorium...when we...kissed. What does it mean?". Yoongi's gaze was fixed on the male noticing his nervousness as he played with the sleeves of his sweater. "What do you think it means?". He asks him softly and Jimin shrugged.  
  
The dark haired male took his right hand in his, interlocking it with his gaze still not leaving the silver haired. "The melody I played today is inspired by someone special to me. I told you that before, didn't I?". Jimin timidly nodded his head, feeling more and more nervous as he awaits to hear something that might hurt him. That the kiss was all a mistake and that special someone is Joy, his girlfriend. Due to that he was tugging his hand away from the older's grip who only tightened it instead.  
  
"It became even more special to me because that someone brought his art of dancing to it. Making it unique and something words aren't enough for me to describe it". Jimin turned his head towards Yoongi, widened eyes as he processed what the male just said. He was referring to him?. Because he danced to the melody. Or it could be someone else?. "What are you saying?. Am I...?". He couldn't finished his sentence but instead heard a soft chuckle and a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yes. You don't have to feel the same way or feel like you owe me anything. I just wanted you to know that". A smile replaced his quivering lips. "I sort of was told that. Taehyung and Jungkook kept teasing me that you might like me. They caught you staring one or two times and Jungkook even caught you outside of the studio".It was Yoongi's turn to watch the male with wide eyes, embarrassed even but he didn't mind it at all come to think of it.  
  
"Guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was". He replied and was about to pull his hand away when Jimin leaned into his touch, his own hand covering his. "Want to hear a secret?. I do too...". He whispered and Yoongi felt like his heart was about to stop. He didn't know what was going to come out of his feelings towards the younger but now that he found out he feels the same way was like his birthday and christmas gift wrapped up in one. "Really?". Yet he had to ask as if for confirmation to which the younger nodded. However soon after his smile faltered causing confusion within the older. "What's wrong?".  
  
"But you have a girlfriend...". That's what made him feel sad?. Yoongi chuckled again. "I wasn't lying when I told her she's not my girlfriend. We were but I ended it weeks before I kissed you. I've wanted to do so for so long but I didn't for the sake of my parents. However it was too much and I had to. I felt suffocated around her but someone else made it possible for me to breathe freely". With that he squeezed the younger's hand as his thumb caressed his cheek.  
  
Concerned washed over Yoongi when he saw tears slipped passed Jimin's now closed eyes. His thumbs were fast to wipe them away but it didn't stop. "Hey. Why are you crying?". The latter only downed his head as he sniffled. Yoongi jumped off the car and stood in front of him. His face in his hands as he raised his head up to his level. "Jimin?". Slowly Jimin's eyes opened and faced at him. Yoongi swear the pair of eyes staring blindly at him were the most beautiful he had ever seen. He'd always lose himself in them.  
  
"I'm sca...I'm scared". The older furrowed his brows in confusion wiping the tears yet again away from his cheeks. "Why are you scared?". Yoongi racked his brain to figure out what the younger could mean. First he thought maybe he's scared of Hoseok but ruled that out just as quick for obvious reasons. But then he thought deeper and the only thing he could come up with is.."Is it because of him?. Taemin?". He saw Jimin's frown deepened and his hands gripping Yoongi's. It was enough to confirm it.  
  
"Your brother told me about him and what he did. I am not him, Jimin. I would not leave you for the reasons he did. I will not leave you at all. Trust me". The male leaned in, pressing his forehead against the younger's as he continued talking in whisper. "You were the only one who made me confused about my feelings. Had me hooked the very first time I saw you dance. And when I do...whether its dancing or just laughing, being yourself, it's like I only see you. You, Jimin, make me lose myself in those beautiful silver eyes of yours. And this is coming from someone who doesn't talk about his feelings a lot". He heard the soft giggle emitting from Jimin and he couldn't help but smile either.  
  
Jimin leaned into him, hugging him tight as he buried his face in the crook of Yoongi's neck. The older rubbing soothing circles on his back while his other hand cradled his head protectively while the other spoke in low voice. "He made me think very low of myself. Wanted me to give up because I didn't think I could do anything from the way everyone's had their view on a blind person. I won't be able to take that again. So either you're here because you really want to be and will stick to your word or forget anything you say if you're going to leave like he did". The broken boy Namjoon mentioned still seemed to be lurking somewhere deep within Jimin for him to have this fear. Not that anyone can blame him. "I promise I won't". The younger's thumbs searched for the older's lips and he leaned in. Yoongi closing the remaining distance and meeting his plump lips in a kiss filled with the utmost love, desire and care. Jimin's hands were now wrapped around his neck while Yoongi's left hand supported him in the middle of his back and his right around his waist."You're stuck with me". He muttered against their lips before nibbling on the other's bottom lip, causing him to part his lips enough for Yoongi to slip his tongue in and explore very corner of his mouth.  
  
When they pulled away both males were a heavy breathing mess with bright grins displayed on their lips.  
  
They were now in a comfortable position with Yoongi between Jimin's legs, leaning against his chest while the younger had his arms around around his neck. Locking his fingers with the older who was playing with them. "I am worried about Hobi Hyung, though". Even Yoongi did based on what the others told him. "Hoseok said Taemin used to be a friend of theirs". To that the younger hummed in responds. "However after he...told me those things and broke up with me, Hyung cut ties with him completely. I have always known my brother to be protective over me and gets mad easily when it comes to me. But I have never seen or heard Hobi Hyung being violent. Taemin Hyung ended with a bust up lip, black eye and a broken nose. Sadly that was only the beginning of how he would have ended up if Namjoon hyung didn't stop him".  
  
He has a happy demeanor but when he gets angry it won't be a good thing. That's the vibe he was getting of Hoseok currently. "You can't blame him. He's your big brother. And that was his friend. Jin Hyung told me to be careful. You're lucky to have a brother like him". Jimin hummed with a cute smile as he leaned his head on top of Yoongi's. "I have the best hyung. He got me back into dancing. He told me I need to start dancing again because we did promise each other we'd have a collaboration. I have always wanted to dance beside him on a stage and in front of people. It was the beginning of my motivation to start again. And Hobi hyung did a lot more than he should have".  
  
Yoongi turned around and quickly pulled out his phone at the sight he was seeing. Snapping a picture of Jimin who was fondly smiling while talking about his brother. "Hey!". The older chuckled only in return. "Don't worry. I will prove to him that I am not Taemin. But first I have to show that to you and then will your brother understand".  
  
"Thank you". Yoongi shook his head even though the younger couldn't see. "No. Thank you". The younger giggled and leaned in again, kissing the older male, melting every time into the kiss.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you have to say for yourself?”. Jimin stood with his arms crossed as he stared the older down, who was scratching the back of his neck apologetically as well as nervous. “How could you do this?. Just because I'm blind, you think it would be okay to sneak around right in front of me?”. The others were trying to hardest not to laugh at Hoseok and an equally nervous Taehyung who stood behind him.  
  
“We didn’t know how you would react”. Taehyung tried to explain who only got a huff from Jimin in return. “You know what?. All I’m going to say is...Final-fucking-ly”. Normally he would receive a flick on the forehead from Hoseok for cursing but all the male could do at the moment was look at the younger with a shocked expression. “W-What?”.  
  
“W-What what?”. Jimin asked mockingly. “You heard me. Although I am so hurt this was how I was treated”. The male was channeling his inner dramatic Taehyung who immediately caught on. “Hey!. Not funny!”. On the contrary the others were rolling with laughter, Jimin himself was grinning at the pair in front of him. “You brat!”. Hoseok trapped him in a headlock but the younger was laughing even harder at now.  
  
“Yah!. Jung Hoseok, stop attacking my child!”. Jin yelled at him while throwing popcorn at him. “He started it first!”. Such a typical thing to say yet Jimin’s stomach started to hurt from all the laughing he has been doing. “How did you even find out?. Who told him?!”. Taehyung asked looked at the group who all held their hands up.  
  
“You both did!. Taetae couldn’t even stop fanboying over Hyung here and every time he talked about this “hot” guy, he would describe things about him or close enough. And Hyung...next time you want to keep things a secret, a little advice?. Close. The. door!”. He yelled close enough in the male’s ear. They both were red as tomatoes at Jimin’s explanation. But that was quickly wiped away with his following words. “In all seriousness though. I am beyond happy for the two of you. And also sorry….”.  
  
They all looked at him in confusion, Hobi and Tae more than anyone. “Why?”. His best friend asked as he held him by his shoulders. “We all knew how much you two liked each other back then. Actually more than like since your feelings never changed…”. The silver haired wiggled his eyebrows at them before his smirk dropped. “But because of me we moved and you two--”.  
  
“Jimin!”. Hoseok’s stern voice cut him off who then pulled the younger in a tight hug. “It’s not your fault. I would do it again if I had to”.  
  
The younger sighed guilty that his brother would sacrifice his own happiness for him which was the last thing he wanted from Hoseok. The older deserves all the love and happiness in the world. For being such a wonderful human being and the best brother he could ask for.  
  
Just as he was about to protest, Taehyung cut in. “Jimin, you never should think that. Despite the distance Hobi Hyung and I have been in touch as much as possible. Truth be told seeing what he can do for you, is proof what he can do for those he love. And I couldn’t be more proud of him for that. Nor you because the Jimin we all knew came back to us. So...in other words...everything was done for a reason. Don’t worry about it”. Jimin smiled deeply at Tae and hugged him as tight as possible.  
  
“Wow….Jin Hyung, quick!!. Someone possessed V Hyung. He’s making sense!!”. The youngest yelled out, earning a smack at the back of his head from Yoongi but Jungkook being Jungkook kept on being a brat. Taehyung rolled his eyes at the male and flipped his invisible hair. “I’ll have you know that I am genius, thank you very much”. Jimin snickered but groaned afterwards when V squeezed him. “Hobi Hyung, control your boyfriend!”. Again Tae’s cheek flushed a bright red at Jimin’s comment. It was strange to hear those words coming from his best friend who happened to be his boyfriend’s younger brother.  
  
Bantering broke out between the three youngest and Hoseok with Jin trying to break them up, while Yoongi and Namjoon just watched on as everything unfolded in front of them.  
  
After everything had calmed down...well sort of, he pulled out his phone and sent something to all of them (except Jimin). They all stopped with a questionable eyebrow upon hearing all their phones go off at the same time. “What secret club is this?”. Jimin asked pouting so much that his cheeks puffed out.  
  
“Actually you’re the star of the show”. He didn’t know what Yoongi meant until one by one the group’s voices broke out into compliments as they watched the video Yoongi sent them in awe. Turns out it was the video of Jimin dancing to his piece which he had filmed. Hearing the melody playing, Jimin immediately recognized it and his eyes grew wide, Yoongi was almost afraid they’d fall out of their sockets. “You didn’t!”.  
  
“I did”. The black haired male answered with a smug smile. “You’re cancelled!”. The younger sneered with his finger pointing at the older, hoping he was indeed pointing in the right direction.  
  
“ Talent needs to be seen”. He said nonchalantly. “Couldn’t agree more. Thank you for this, Hyung”. Hoseok told the older with an appreciative smile. He didn’t need to see to guess how happy it made Hoseok which made Jimin smile deeply.  
  
“You’re still cancelled”. The smaller mumbled.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Talk about a dinner that makes you wish to be anywhere else. That's how Yoongi was feeling right now. Normally he'd love the silence as he and his parents had their dinner. Alas that wasn't the current case. He could tell by their looks that something needed to be discussed. And by something it meant the topic involving a certain business partner and his daughter.  
  
The stiffening silence came to end when his father cleared his throat. His dominant posture and piercing gaze already screaming loud enough. “When are you going to fix this issue, Yoongi?. You had your reasons for acting  that way towards Joy and I supported you”. As much as he hates the professional lives of his parents, he still loved them. After all they were supportive parents and does love him but sometimes their professional and private life would clash and that's where their differences came out to play.  
  
“But this has to end. If she won’t stop her constant complaints and demanding, he won’t let me stop hearing about it”. The dark haired male slammed his fist on the table causing his mother to flinch. However his father just looked at him with an equal intense glare. His anger was starting to boil up due to Yoongi’s behavior but the boy wasn’t having any of it.  
  
“That is your problem. I never signed up for any of this. You said you would keep your professional life away from your personal yet here we are. You are trying to force upon a relationship on me with your partner’s daughter. And for what?. Some business deal?!. And then you expect me to put up with your bullshit. I’m sorry but I can’t and I won’t. I am not someone to be tied down in a relationship i never agreed on. And that too with a spoiled brat who runs to daddy every single time she doesn’t get what she wants!!”. His father was clearly about to explode despite how much his mother was trying to calm him down. In their eyes their son went overboard. But did he really?.  
  
“You watch your mouth, Yoongi!. I made you follow this path that you’re on with this piano obsession of yours without saying anything. This is the least you can do”. The male’s left eye twitched at his father’s words. His irritation of a useless conversation turned into nothing but pure anger. This force relationship was one thing but insulting his passion was a slap in the face.  
  
He got up from his seat, staring down at his father with his hands gripped on the edge of the table as if his life depended on it. “So what?. Just because of that you think I owe you my feelings and desires?. I hate to break it to you but it doesn’t!. You’re my father and you’re not suppose to “support” me just so that you can do this to me!. I am not an object!”. Yoongi was now full on screaming as loud as he can which was causing his throat to start hurting.  
  
His breathing was ragged even as he tried to calm down but as long as he kept looking at the older man there was no calming down. From the looks of it his father kept an angry glare. No sign of regret for the choices he made were to be seen. And that’s where Yoongi started chuckling like a mad man. “I now truly understand why Hyung left. I tried to talk to him countless times to not see you the way he does. I tried to be angry at him for leaving but I never could. Even if he had stayed, he would have been the miserable one stuck in my place. You tried to control his life and that’s why he left. Open your eyes and see that this is why you can lose me too”.  
  
And with that the male turned on his heels and walked away from his parents as fast as he could. Grabbing his phone and keys from the table in the living room, he made it to his car and drove off to wherever. That seemed to be his solution for most his problems. Run away. It was better than being stuck in a situation that would suffocate him more anyways. At least that’s how he sees it.  
  


\--------

  
  
Yoongi was in his own world while playing or to be exact, perfecting his piece until he was satisfied with it. There were a lot of pieces Yoongi was proud of but this particular one had a bigger meaning to it. He was after all going to audition with that so it had to be perfect but also for the one who inspired him to come up with something he can give himself a pat on the back for.  
  
His fingers halted their movements when a pair of small hands covered his eyes. A smile formed his lips as he placed his own over the other’s. “Now I wonder who let a baby on the loose”. He chuckled hearing the huff coming from the figure behind him but received a bite on his cheek as a comeback instead of words. Yoongi instead laughed the silver haired male who pulled in front of him, still holding his hands.  
  
“Good morning to you too!”. Jimin said mumbling who tried to put on an angry scowl but instead it just made him look like a pouting child who didn’t get the toy or ice cream he asked for. “It definitely it now”. Jimin could feel that Yoongi was standing closer to him due to his warm breath against his lips. The younger closed the gap in a tender kiss before they pulled apart by only a few inches.  
  
Realization kicked in that they were still at school and anyone could see them. Or worse...Hoseok. Jimin pulled his hands away and Yoongi stepped away until he was sitting again. “Go out with me”. He blurted out casually but out of nowhere.  
  
“What?”. Jimin asked with his eyes wide at the sudden demand since it felt more like that than a question. “Like on a… date?”. He asked with uncertainty laced in his voice. “Yeah. I want to see you more that isn’t associated with meeting at school or our get together with our friends. But just us”. Jimin wanted to spend more time with the older outside of school of course just so that they wouldn’t risk getting caught. However he was just too shy and a coward to tell him. To say he felt stupid when the older seemed to be having the same thought, just made him laugh at himself.  
  
Yoongi tilted his head to side upon the reaction of the younger and wondered what was so funny. Couldn’t be what he said, right?. “Uh...Jimin?. Are you alright?”.  
  
The younger nodded, his silver locks bouncing with his movements and his smile wasn’t fading anytime soon. “ Just laughing at myself. I want the same but I was just too chicken to say it out loud”. Yoongi flicked the younger on his forehead while shaking his head at him. “Pabo…”.  
  
With the help from their friends, Yoongi and Jimin were able to date without causing any suspicion when it came to Hoseok. They all agreed to keep mum since it was not their secret to tell but were nothing short from encouraging. Namjoon and Jin already knew about Yoongi’s feelings towards Jimin and were beyond happy for the two. Taehyung and Jungkook’s teasing multiplied even more but Jimin expected nothing less since they’ve been trying to play cupid ever since they caught onto Yoongi.  
  
The younger’s two best friend helped him out to meet up with Yoongi or talk to him on the phone if they couldn’t meet up. Yoongi offered to drop Jimin home after dance practices so Hoseok could have more time with Taehyung and focus on his relationship. While that was half of the reason, the other being that he could take Jimin out. Even though that has happened before, Hoseok always checked in to make sure he was home at a certain time and safe or he’d be home right after his own classes or whatever it is he had to do.  
  


\---------

“Movies!. I haven’t gone to the cinema since we moved back here”. The two were busy discussing where they’d go for one of their dates. Yoongi didn’t suggest movies because he didn’t want to come across as insensitive but now the younger was the one who suggested it. “I like movies. Even though I can’t actually see what’s happening, I can imagine what’s going on by hearing. To be honest it’s more exciting that way. It’s like I’m making a totally different movie in my head by listening to the one playing”. The younger explained all excitedly with a big ass grin on his face.

It’s very contagious, he had to admit because he was showing off his own gummy smile. Ruffling the younger’s silver locks. “Movies it is then”.

\---------

Yoongi paid more attention to Jimin than the movie they were watching. It fascinated him how the younger would react during certain scenes. His eyes would grow wide for example. But to Yoongi the scene playing was nothing out of the ordinary, yet to Jimin it seemed as if he had a different view of what was going on. He could now understand what the younger meant by his words from earlier.

He wanted to see the ‘movie’ playing in Jimin’s imagination much more since the younger seemed to be enjoying it way more than the viewers who were watching the actual movie in front of them. It’s safe to say this had to be the first time he enjoyed coming to the cinema. It was never like this with Joy who would either complain about the movie, bitch about the female character for her looks or pick a boring movie that caused the dark haired male to doze off to.

His laughter was the cherry on top. It kept him wondering why him?. Why did it all had to happen to him?. He suffered, yes, but he’s still able to laugh to his heart content as if nothing happened to him. As if he never got kicked down by more than one person in his weakest state. As if he never thought of giving up not on his dreams only but life since he didn’t want to be a burden. Yes, he had the thought to do _that_. But he chose not to. He couldn't bring himself to cause Hoseok more pain. And after his brother's encouraging words, he couldn't give those people the satisfaction of giving up. Especially not his ex. 

Yoongi looked down at their now intertwined hands and brought it to his lips. Kissing the younger’s knuckles as a ‘thank you for not giving up’ gesture. “You okay?”. Jimin turned his head slightly in the direction with a smile. “Yes”. He was thankful for Hoseok as well since he played a big part in Jimin’s hardship. It made him all the more nervous on how he could prove to the latter that he’s not toying with Jimin and won’t make the same mistakes as a certain someone. Especially with the ongoing tension between his parents and Joy’s.  
 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since Jimin and Hoseok are siblings, I wrote Jimin's name as Jung Jimin instead of Park. Also don't mind the different hair colors in the gif. I wrote this chapter with those gifs in mind.

He wasn’t expecting them to be there today. Yet before he left to practice one last time, he reminded his parents that his audition was today. Yoongi turned his phone off because distractions from his parents and Joy was the last thing he needed. He was hoping to meet Jimin but the latter has been practicing as well for his upcoming audition. So was Hoseok as well as everyone else. They all had a goal and hoping their hard work will be paid off.  
  
Namjoon was preparing for his showcase, Jin, V and Sehun were feeling the pressure to showcase their acting abilities and Jungkook was perfecting the last details of his short film. There will be representatives as judges of five different performance arts school including the one everyone has been dreaming to be accepted in. Of course due to its high standards only a handful of students are lucky enough to be accepted. And that is the Mugunghwa Academy of Performing Arts.  
  


  
\---------

 _No pressure, Yoongi. You’ve been playing since you were seven. And it’s not like you knew you wanted this at ten. It’s not big deal._ It didn’t matter what he was telling himself, his nerves were not calming down.

“Yoongi-ah!”. The said male turned around and saw the seven familiar faces. In contrast to their loud self they made their way into the room without drawing any attention to them. It wouldn’t be a good impression on the judges after all.

“Finally you punks made it”. Despite his effort to sound unbothered and angry,he was extremely glad they were hear. Not to mention they could see through his “grumpy” persona. “I wonder why we were late in the first place”. Jimin fake thought referring to the two who were scratching the back of their necks with a red tint on their cheeks, who were none other than his brother and best friend.

“The struggle. I feel for you, kid. I really do”. The dark haired male replied with a dramatic sigh as he patted Jimin’s back. The two flustered males were about to protest but not before Jin gave them a stern ‘shush’ look.

“Fighting, Hyung”. The smaller whispered to him while everyone’s attention were focused on Jin and his rant. Yoongi took the chance to quickly give the male a kiss on the cheek then cleared his throat. “Take a seat, guys. I have to get backstage as I’m up in five to seven minutes”. With that he excused himself and made his way to the backstage of the hall waiting for his que.

“You’re welcome”. Jin whispered to the silver haired male once they took their seats. The said male who was confused figured out what he meant and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips.

“Next”. They heard someone from the panel calling out. Yoongi emerged onto the stage and bowed towards the judges. “Good Evening. My name is Min Yoongi. I’m 23 years old”. After his introduction he walked over to the piano a little farther on the left. Everyone’s attention was now on him with Jimin listening intently.

Taking a deep breath, he pretended it was just him in the practice room. Once he started playing it didn’t take long for him to fall into his own little world. Jimin recognized the piece immediately as the one he had danced to. His smile widening similar to their friends. When he was finished, he got up and bowed once more while the others clapped away in the back. Yoongi was both embarrassed and but smiling internally like a fool at the antics of his idiotic friends. His gaze lingering a little longer on Jimin until the judges began speaking to him. All five voicing their opinions.

He was lowkey surprised there were no negative comments coming from them. Only the ‘room for further improvement’ which was more than fine since there were techniques he wasn’t introduced to as yet and which they could teach him if he got accepted. “Thank you”. With a final bow, he left the stage and joined the others, who bombarded him with congratulations and compliments. “I didn’t know you could play like that”. Sehun voiced out impressed and had everyone agreeing with him. They know he could play but not to this extent.

  
\---------

Everyone else except Jimin and Hoseok were able to take a breather. The only thing that was still biting their asses was that one letter. Which holds their future as a yes or a ‘next time’ in other words, a no!. Hoseok was confident. Instead of nervousness, adrenaline pumped through his veins. Everyone knows he would make an excellent dancer/choreographer.

Jimin on the other hand was the last person to audition and the pressure was on for the silver haired male. This is what you’ve been working for, Jimin. Be calm and just give it your all. He kept repeating the same words over and over again while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. A large pair of hands engulfed his own to calm him down. “Stop. You will do great as always. You’re Jung Jimin after all”.

“I can’t help it, hyung”. Hoseok shook his head, bringing the younger closer to his chest. “You’re one talented little fucker. And if they don’t see it, they need to get their eyes and brains checked. Hell, I’ll even volunteer to cut open their brains”. Jimin giggled at his brother’s stupidity but it helped. At least a little. “Thank you, Hobi Hyung”.

“Just go on that stage and give it all you got. And know I am proud of you no matter what”. Hoseok voice turned down to a serious tone as he spoke. Stroking the younger’s hair. Their parent’s words was reassuring but it didn’t match the meaning behind the ones coming from his brother,...his hero.

“Stop before you make the child cry, you asshole”. The brothers perked up when they heard none other than Jin. “Sorry, mom”. Hoseok sarcastically replied while rolling his eyes at the wide shoulder male.

“Before you two start bickering. Jimin-ah, good luck and break a leg. Not literally though”. Everyone mentally facepalmed at Sehun’s comment. However out of the voices there was one missing. As if sensing what was going through the boy’s mind, Namjoon spoke up. “Oh yeah. Um...Yoongi can’t make it. Something with his family”. Jimin couldn’t help the frown upon hearing that. “But he wished you good luck as well”.

Jimin hummed in responds and managed a small smile. Everyone soon wished the boy good luck before Hoseok led him backstage since it was his turn very soon. “Breathe. And do your thing”. Hoseok told him one last time and allowed one of the staff to escort him towards the stage.

“Good evening. My name is Jung Jimin. I’m 21 years old and my style is Contemporary/ Modern Ballet”. With that he bowed at the judges and waited for the music as his cue. “That’s our Jimin”. Taehyung commented as they watched their friend dance his heart out the same way he used to before the accident.

At the end of the performance he felt somewhat unsatisfied despite the good reviews from the judges. It was probably due to his nerves and how he was shaking that made him think that way. But hey, it’s given, right?. Bowing once more he walked off stage with the help from the same staff member towards Hoseok.

The older not wasting any time in engulfing the younger in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. “That’s my son!”. Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at his loud ass. All nervousness and unsure feelings from the performance was dimming down as well as the absence of Yoongi. “Yeah?. I did good?”. To that Hoseok flicked his forehead as if he just asked him a stupid question. Which he really did.  
 


	14. Chapter 14

To say Yoongi was pissed for having to miss Jimin’s audition was an understatement. If it was for a good reason, he’d understand himself. But this bullshit was just getting on his last nerves. “I told you my fucking decision is not going to change and that is final. Thanks to this crap I just missed one of my closest friend’s audition. Who by the way was their for mine unlike my parents!”.  
  
“Oppa, th--”.  
  
“Did I ask for your opinion?”. He cut her off with a harsh glare. Of course their parents were not accepting his behavior. “The other day you were belittling my daughter for her behavior regarding some blind boy but now look at you. You’re being a hypocrite”. Blind boy?. Like father like daughter. He could totally see where her attitude came from. “No respect nor manners whatsoever”.  
  
His gaze shifted towards Yoongi’s dad who had the same glare as Yoongi but only it was directed towards his son and not his business partner. “Seunghwon, control your son”. Before his father could open his mouth, Yoongi beat him to it.  
  
“Do I look like I care what you think of me?. At least I have my manners but you see none of you at this table deserve my best behavior. As for respect...it’s earned, Mr. Park. Not given just because you’re older than me or my father’s business partner. That blind boy has a name and he’s a friend of mine. That remark is one reason why you’re not getting any respect from me”. His piercing gaze never left the man while he spoke. If looks could kill….  
  
“That is enough!”. Yoongi didn’t realize when his father got up from his seat and made his way towards the latter. Not until he roughly turned him around and a loud slap echoed in the room. Yoongi’s head fell to the side due to the impact. “You insolent boy!. This is not how I raised you!”. But instead of apologizing like they thought he would, the male just started laughing instead. “Good job, dad. Would you like to raise your hand at your son for a stranger again?. Go ahead. Because it’s not going to change anything!”.  
  
The smirk which formed Mr. Park’s lips fell as anger once again took over. On all the adults faces as well as Joy because Yoongi didn’t bend over like they thought he would. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.  
  
Yet once he got in his car, his vision was starting to blur. He wiped the tears away quickly and swallowed down everything he was feeling. He was mostly angry and sad at his father. For raising his hand, the hand that used to feed him, play with him and clap for him when he played the piano for the man. That hand hurt him tonight and all because of a stranger.  
  
He didn’t really want to go anywhere. Not to Namjoon’s or Jimin. Jimin!. Shit!. He cursed, hitting the steering wheel multiple times. He missed his audition, his important night. Yes, he did pass on his message through Namjoon but he wanted to be there. However he also didn’t want anyone to see him in this state. So instead he stayed in his car where he spent a good couple of hours before heading back inside and straight to his room.  
 


	15. Chapter 15

Jungkook who was hanging out with Jimin at their favorite cafe, received a message from Yoongi asking him to drop Jimin off at “their spot” when they were finished. So he did just that.  
  
Yoongi who was sitting, lost in thoughts, on his car didn’t hear another one roll up and two pairs of footsteps approaching until Jungkook smacked him at the back of his head. With a growl the older turned his head quickly, ready to catch hands with whoever dared to do that. That’s when he caught sight of a mop of silver hair and a smirking brat already backing away to save his life. “Hi, Hyung. Bye, Hyung”. He called out as he ran for it.  
  
He only sighed as his eyes fell on the male in front of him. “Jimin. I---”  
  
“I know. It’s okay”. The younger smiled reassuringly but it didn’t excuse how disappointed he was when he found out Yoongi didn’t make it last night. But instead of going bananas on him, he tried to understand that he could have really had something going on. “Are you alright?. Namjoon-Hyung said it had something to do with your family?”.  
  
Yes, they were discussing my marriage. Of course Yoongi knew he couldn’t tell him that. “Yeah. Dad and his business. We had a dinner party with some of his associates and business partner. So I had to be there”. Jimin nodded his head, letting him know that he understands. “Namjoon sent me the video of your performance though. I didn’t watch it as yet”.  
  
“Why not?”. The younger asked with a pout but only to have Yoongi chuckle instead. He guided him towards the bonnet of his car and helped him sit on it while he settled between the younger’s legs. Leaning back against him. “Because I plan on watching it now”. With that said, he hit the play button on his phone. A few seconds in and the dance already seemed familiar to him. It was the more and more he danced that Yoongi realized that he performed the routine he had made up for his piece, which he played for him.  
  
The older was smiling so wide, it felt his cheeks would start to hurt anytime soon. Yet he didn’t mind that. He felt extremely proud of the latter and knew Hoseok did too. “You had a different routine, didn’t you?. Then why…?”.  
  
Jimin shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. “It felt more naturally, I guess. Well I did make it up on the spot so that’s one of the reasons. The other being whenever I tried to practice my original routine, I ended up mixing parts of this one with it. I blame you for that”. This is something he wouldn’t mind taking any blame for. He was actually glad and not because it was due to his piece but it made the younger feel more comfortable. He hoped it helped him with the pressure as well.  
  
His gummy smile fell and a sigh replaced it instead as he turned around and took the younger’s hand. “I’m really sorry, Minnie. It wasn’t fair to you were there for mine but I wasn’t. I should have tried harder”.  
  
“It’s okay, really. At least you still got to see it. That’s important. Speaking of important though, there is something I need to tell you”. Jimin paused for a few moments and continued when Yoongi urged him to go on. “I’m scheduled to get my surgery done….in three days”.While Yoongi eyes lit up, he couldn’t deny the hesitant feeling he got from the younger. Was he not happy that he’s getting a chance to see again?.  
  
“That’s great news!. But...you don’t seem thrilled”. The younger downed his head while playing with the rings on his fingers. Something he does a lot when he’s nervous. “I am. I’m just...scared. I want to be happy but I also have this thought at the back of my head. What if it’s not successful?. I would have gotten my hopes up only to have them crash down back on me. Along with everyone’s”.  
  
Yoong can understand where he is coming from. He’ll be taking a scary ride to success or...fall. “Jimin,..don’t think like that. It will be successful and you’ll be able to see again”. The dark haired male paused, biting down on his bottom lip for what he’s about to say next as it may come off as the opposite of positive thinking. “And if it isn’t successful then that’s alright as well. It’s not like we’ll hate you or push you away. I know for a fact that our friends love you no matter the result. And don’t get me started on that brother of yours….And as for me...well, I told you already that you’re stuck with me”.  
  
He received a soft chuckle from the male but he ended up shaking his head soon after. “I do though..”. Jimin couldn’t stop his voice from cracking nor the tears that were rolling down. As positive as he’s trying to be that one negative thought just won’t leave his mind. And it was suffocating him. “I want to see again, Hyung. I miss it. I miss seeing my friends faces, my brother and especially that blinding smile of his whenever he’s excited or genuinely being his dorkish self. I want to see myself dance again”.  
  
It was clear to Yoongi what the younger has been hiding behind that smile of his every time. He wants something but the fear he has is making him think a 100 negative thoughts. As accustomed as he’s become with his impairment, it bothered him.  
  
“And I want to see you. The feel of how you might look like is enough for me to hold onto but I want to see you. Like really see you”. He pulled the younger in his embrace, rubbing soothing patterns on his back while he let it out. “You will. You will be able to see all of that after your surgery, okay?. Just think about Hoseok’s smile waiting for you when you open your eyes. Hm?”.  
  
He only nodded and stayed like that until he was calm enough to pull back. “And yours?. The others said you have a cute gummy smile. You'll be there, right?”.  
  
“Of course”.  
  


  
\----------

Since it got somewhat chilly, the two ended up in the backseat of Yoongi’s car. There was a perfect view of the sunset one couldn’t miss. “I forgot to tell you. Hobi-Hyung and I are not going to be around tomorrow. I have some doctor appointments to get through and then our parents will be taking us out for the weekend . But the night before the surgery we’ll join you guys at Sehun’s”.

Too bad he couldn’t see the reaction of the older when he said that. You’d think a two year had possessed him. “WHAT?!”

“Stop being so dramatic. It’s not like I’m moving”. He said giggling which was muffled soon after Yoongi crashed their lips together. “It's still sucks”. .He nibbled on the younger’s plump bottom lip, causing the latter to part his lips enough for Yoongi to slide his tongue in. Exploring every inch of his mouth possible. A soft moan emitted from the younger whose arms slid around the older’s neck, pulling him as close as possible and positioning himself on his lap.

Yoongi left a trail of open mouth kisses from his lips down to his jawline and towards his neck. The silver haired male couldn’t help but let out another soft moan. His fingers running through the older’s black locks as he held him close.

When Yoongi started sucking on his neck, Jimin pulled him away and crashed his lips on his again. “You can’t...hobi-hyung…”. He mumbled against his lips and it was enough for Yoongi to understand. “I can though”. He caught Yoongi’s lip between his teeth, tugging on it before letting go. Jimin tilted Yoongi’s head a little to the side, his lips ghosting over the male’s pale skin and between his shoulder and neck. Pressing his lips down, he began to suck and nibble on the males pale flesh, his tongue licking a .strip up to his nape. While unbuttoning the midnight blue shirt the older was wearing and allowing his fingertips to familiarize with his body.

A low groan emitted from Yoongi’s throat who leaned his head back, allowing Jimin more access to his neck. The younger took advantage of this as he left a trail of wet kisses up Yoongi’s throat, sucking on his adam’s apple. Causing a low moan from the older. Yoongi’s hand slipped under Jimin’s shirt, his hands exploring his toned body which is the result from all the dancing he assumed. His exploring came to a stop once his thumbs began rubbing Jimin’s nipples in a circular teasing motion.

Jimin who was attacking the marks that was starting to take a nice shade on Yoongi’s adams apple followed by the others he made on his neck, let out a shuddering breath against the elders flesh.

He felt goosebumps when the older wrapped his mouth around his left nipple and his tongue flickering over it. Yoongi pulled away long enough to take Jimin’s shirt off and laying him down before his mouth attacked the younger’s sensitive nipples. The male settled in between the younger’s legs and moved his hips against the other’s for as much friction as possible.

Jimin’s silent moans turned into breathless ones were the only thing heard until Yoongi’s phone started ringing. Of course the older ignored it since he knew who it was and had no intention to answer anytime soon. “Your phone…”. Yup!. Definitely ignoring it.

His lips moved down the dancer’s body, littering it with open mouth kisses. He loved the moans coming from Jimin as well as the slight pain he got from the younger tugging on his black locks. And of course his name mixed in there. However his phone which stopped ringing only a few seconds ago, started going off once more for probably the 4th time. And to this Jimin stopped the older since it could be important if it kept ringing for so long.

“Just take the call”. He whispered with hooded eyes, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself down. With a groan, Yoongi pulled away to search for his phone in the front seat of the car. Just as expected it was his mother. “What?!”. He didn’t mean to sound that disrespectful...maybe a little but still, it wasn’t in him to be like towards her at least. A sigh escaped the older as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. “Fine..Okay”. And with that he hung up.

Just by his tone, Jimin could sense there was something wrong. “You okay?”. There was a long pause before he felt a weight on him followed Yoongi’s lips as he gave him a soft peck. “My mom needs to me right now…I’m sorry”. Now is probably not the time to react like this but Yoongi’s low growling voice always sent shivers down Jimin’s spine. In a good way though. Nevertheless, he nodded in return. “It’s okay. It must be important”.

Yoongi didn’t give any type of reaction or answer to that statement. Instead he leaned in, capturing the younger’s plump lips in a longing kiss before pulling away. Planting on his neck, his chest and his hip bone, causing the other to chuckle softly.  
 


	16. Chapter 16

For three days the two males had no form of contact whatsoever. The others haven’t heard nor seen much of Yoongi and all Namjoon was getting from him was the same excuse. Which is family issues or business. They including Jimin at least hoped to see him at Sehun’s just as they had planned but unfortunately he didn’t show either. They all know Yoongi’s parents were wealthy and his father did own a successful chemical business. It’s probably just why he’s been missing all these days.  
  
But Yoongi doesn’t want to be involved in his father’s company. Then why?. Was he having a change of career path?. Jimin didn’t want to go negative thoughts go to his head. He refused to believe that Yoongi’s absent was because he didn’t want anything to do with Jimin anymore. And that was why he’s ignoring everyone else. It’s not secret the older male would rather be alone but he did seem to enjoy everyone’s company. Surely he wouldn’t go to that length to refuse their friendship either, right?. That’s why the question remained?. What is going on with him?. They group knew how to respect each other privacy but when things become questionable, they started to wonder if the dark haired male was alright and not in some kind of trouble.  
  
As much as he didn’t want to show it by indulging himself in the fun and company of his friends, Jimin couldn’t fool himself at how nervous he is for tomorrow. Two things can happen of course. Either the surgery will be a success or he’ll be blind for good. He was used to his life now but he wasn’t fooling himself for being hopeful. He just didn’t want it to come crashing down.  
  
Hoseok brought him home accompanied by Taehyung. Although he felt bad about making the others leave, Jimin wanted nothing more than to sink under the warmth of his sheets and hope for the best tomorrow. “Hyung, you guys can go back. I’ll be fine. Don’t ruin your night for me”.  
  
“We can’t leave you alone, Jimin”.  
  
“And I’m not a child. I’m going to bed anyways. You don’t have to guard me. Now go. You could use some more time for yourselves”. It is true. With taking care of Jimin and classes, Hoseok has been overworking himself. “Alright fine. I’ll just wait until you’re ready to go to bed before leaving”. Jimin groaned at the older and stalked his way up.  
  
After Jimin was all settled in, he left his pager close to him which the younger uses anytime he needs him. Just as the two opened to the door to leave, they were met with Yoongi who had his hand out. Indicating that he was about to ring the doorbell. “Hyung?. Hyung, what the hell?!”. Taehyung had to smack Hoseok at the back of his head for being loud enough to wake Jimin. If he was asleep that is. “Sorry...But you!. Where have you been?. You had us all worried”.  
  
“Sorry. But it’s the same old shit. Family and the business crap. I didn’t mean to get you all worried”. He said apologetically scratching the back of his neck. “I went by Sehun’s and they said you guys left. I wanted to check in on Jimin. Tomorrow is a nerve wrecking day for him after all”. He only hoped Hoseok wasn’t thinking too much into it. After all it’s normal for friends to check up on one another, right?. “Yeah that’s why he wanted to leave. He went to bed so I’m not sure if he’s still awake or not”.  
  
“But you can check if you want”. Taehyung added in quickly. “If it’s not a problem”. And with that Yoongi turned his attention towards Hoseok. “No. We’re actually heading back. He insisted we do, so can you lock up when you leave?”. With that he gave Yoongi the spare key they hide in one of the lamps by the door before he left with Taehyung.  
  
The house was quite which meant their parents weren’t at home and Jimin was in fact in his room. With much quietness, he entered the room and closed the door in. After removing his jacket, he laid down behind the younger and wrapped his arm around his waist. Nuzzling his face in the back of his neck. “It’s me, Minnie”. He assured the younger in a whisper after feeling him tensed up but relaxed once he heard Yoongi’s voice and turned around.  
  
His hand immediately seeking out Yoongi’s face. “I thought you were ignoring us or me. Is everything okay?”. Without answering he instead pulled Jimin closer to him. “Don’t worry yourself about that. You need to rest for tomorrow”.  
  
“Hyu--”.  
  
The older cut Jimin off with his lips against Jimin’s. For Jimin the kiss was soft yet deep and filled with care and love. But for Yoongi there was another meaning behind it. _As if it would be their last_. “I’m sorry for letting you down so many times. First your audition then this. Doesn’t look good for me, does it?”. Even though he was chuckling there was no hint of humor in it.  
  
“Don’t say that. I’m not mad. You have stuff to deal with”.  
  
“You understand that but your brother might not. I haven’t exactly been supportive. But let’s not fret about that tonight”. _As tonight is all I might have with you left._ He thought to himself.  
  
With the younger tucked into his embrace , he wrapped his arms around him tightly as if he didn’t want to let go. But he has to...soon. With Jimin now in a deep slumber, Yoongi got up and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday….”  
  
“...I love you”.  


  
\-----------

  
When Jimin woke up, he had hoped to still find Yoongi there in the morning. Obviously Hoseok knew he was there since someone let him in. But he just wasn’t. Jimin brushed it off since he might see the older later. And by see he meant actually see him.

After two to three hours of nervously waiting, the surgery was finally completed. But there was no telling whether it was successful yet or not. They had to wait a little more. Hoseok didn’t attend any classes that day nor did Taehyung who stayed by the older’s side. The others joined them after their own classes had ended. Everyone except Yoongi. “Yoongi is not here?”. Usually he would text one of them but this time, they got nothing. No one knew. “He’ll probably come by later”.  


  
\--------

  
“Open your eyes slowly, Jimin. Otherwise it’ll hurt since you have to adjust to the brightness”. The doctor told him and he did as told. “Hyung!”. Was the first thing to come out of his mouth as he looked at Hoseok with his famous bright smile that made his eyes disappear into crescents. That was an enough answer for the older who was now crushing the air out of the younger one. But he didn’t mind. Because the first thing he saw was his big brother and that smile of his. Just as Yoongi promised he would.

Yoongi?. They were all there, sporting genuine happy expressions and smiles but he wasn’t. Jin who noticed shook his head in a silent answer to his wondering question.

 _Where are you, Yoongi?._  
 


	17. Chapter 17

**5 Months later.**  
  
Being able to see again should be a good thing. Then why didn’t Jimin feel like that?. Maybe it’s because a day after his surgery he found out that Yoongi was nowhere to be found. Followed by the news that he had left town and on top of that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant with his child. However that was not the only reason.  
  
“Hyung, Have some breakfast before you go”. Jimin placed the plate with fried eggs, toast and some orange juice for him and Hoseok before they’d leave for classes. Hoseok has always been the one to take care of his food but now that he had his eyesight back and could cook, he wanted nothing more than to take care of his brother the way he did. “I’m late”. Hoseok’s tone was firm and cold when he spoke as he busied himself with gathering his things.  
  
“Hyung, please. Eat something before you”. The younger watched his brother’s every movement who wasn’t even sparing him a glance. Instead of taking a toast or drink some of the orange juice, he only picked up an apple, waving it in the air while he made his way out. When their apartment door closed in, Jimin let out a deep sigh as he took in the untouched food. He packed the food in plastic bowl containers which he was going to give Taehyung once he was on campus, who would make sure Hoseok eats something. Jimin thought he’d be used to Hoseok’s behavior towards him these days but he did which was evident enough on how he was biting down on his bottom lip.  
  
**Flashback**

  
“Who is it?”. If looks could kill then Jimin would be dead for sure. While he was in the hospital just a few hours before he was about to be discharged, Hoseok caught Jimin and Taehyung talking about someone. The older was able to catch through their conversation that Jimin liked this person, dating him actually. But that person disappeared without a trace. “I asked who it is, Jimin!”.  
  
“Yo-Yoongi hyung”. The younger stuttered out and watched as his brother’s expression turned even more pissed. A look he’s heard about since Taemin but never seen. And truth be told, he wish the earth could swallow him whole right about now. “We were going to tell you. Actually he wanted to tell you himself after he proved he’s not like Taemin”. Jimin’s voice trailed off to almost a whisper but Hoseok was still able to catch onto it. “But he’s exactly like Taemin!. Can’t believe I’m going to say this but at least he didn’t run away without a word unlike Yoongi. I tried to protect you yet you ended up betraying me along with him”.  
  
Jimin shook his head feverishly, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to reach out for Hoseok who backed away instead. As if Jimin’s touch would break him. “Don’t...You lied to me, Jimin-ah. And all of you helped him”. The others weren’t there except for Taehyung who was looking around to avoid Hoseok’s angry glare. “Hyung, please. I’m sorry. I never meant to lie to you. I just knew how you’d react so I wanted to be sure. Please, Hobi-hyung?”.  
  
Sadly ever since that day Hoseok has been giving him the cold shoulders. Apart from letting each other know that they were either leaving or just got in or to order/cook something to eat, there was no actual conversation between the two. Jimin has been trying non stop but Hoseok kept shooting down his every attempt. Like this morning. And it’s all because he chose to trust someone, love someone only to have have them disappear on him. All promises broken.  
  
“He didn’t eat again?”. Jimin shook his head as he handed over the bag with the food in it to give to Hoseok along with some side dishes he made yesterday. “He was late. Can you make sure he eats?. He’s been overworking himself lately”. Despite his anger towards Jimin, he never really turned down his food. Whenever he would receive them through Taehyung, he’d enjoy every bite of whatever the younger made him. “Have you eaten anything?”.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll see you later, okay?”. In truth he hasn’t. His appetite seemed to have died these days. Although he forces himself to at least drink some juice and/or eat a half sandwich. If one didn’t know that Jimin is an active dancer, they’d think he has a eating disorder. Jimin has drowned himself into working hard in crafting his skills that he doesn’t focus on his health or at least eat on time and something worthy to be called a meal.  
  
Taehyung sighed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. “You don’t have to lie to me”. The silver haired male tightened his arms around the other without saying anything. “He’ll come around”.  
  
                                                                 

\--------  


  
“One, two, three…”. The group of friends received their acceptance letter one by one. The big picture was that they were all accepted into the one school they’ve been working for, for years. In that short period of time they were able to impress their teachers in their respective department. Which was their motivation of working even harder for bigger chances.

Jimin was able to become a mentor for dancers who needed extra help and even the visual impaired like he once was. Kai has always found his share of happiness when he guided them and Jimin wanted to do the same. It was a bittersweet reminder of him once and where he is now. Most of all to not give up, he wanted to be that kind of encouragement to his fellow dancers. However he had also hoped to share the news with Hoseok but he never got to tell him the way he intended to. Is he proud or not?

“Come on, Oppa, you’re going to make me late!”. The young girl kept nagging at her brother’s roommate. “Have I ever made you late?. No”. The older male answered as he took his time walked down the corridor but only because someone forgot her stick. But she reminded him of a certain someone and the way his brother would take care of him. “That’s because Unnie has been dropping me off all this time”. While Yoongi and her brother Suho were roommates, she and her sister were living separately from them. Because Suho claims all the Kdrama stuff is going to turn him crazy.

“Isn’t this suppose to be your mentor or something?. It’s not your actual teacher”.

“He is but I need every minute I can get. Even if he’s patient, I am stuck on this move and I need help. So move your ass, slowpoke!”. The older male flicked her on the forehead. Her bratty behavior reminded him of Jungkook and how he would troll Taehyung, Jimin and Jin half the time. “Have some respect for your elders”. The young girl giggled every time he would say that. “Here we are”.

When they got closer to the practice room, Yoongi could hear the mentor counting and saw the many students already following him. Now he felt bad for dropping Jae-hye off late. After knocking three times, the mentor stopped and turned his attention towards the door. Right then Yoongi stopped working. He was completely frozen in his place like a statue unable to comprehend the fact that Jae-Hye’s mentor was none other than Jimin. His Jimin. The one he left behind.

When he smiled, it still had the same contagious effect on him that would cause him to mirror the younger automatically. His silver haired shined beautiful just as it did back then, his charming eye smile, everything was the same...except. Shit!. He can see, right?. “Jae-Hye, I thought you weren’t coming in today”. The male told the other dancers to continue practicing while he greeted the young girl and helped her.

“I’m sorry, Jimin-sshi but you see a certain someone is the human embodiment of a snail. He’s living up to the meaning of his name”. Jimin chuckled as his gaze landed on the mint haired male by the doorway. “Hello. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around”. But Yoongi was still frozen and staring at the younger in front of him. “Um...hello?”.

“Oppa!”. Jae-hye’s loud voice snapped the male out of his trance and cleared his throat awkwardly. “He’s scared of socializing as well”. Chuckling turned into laughter at the young girl’s remarks. “Brat..”. He heard the older curse under his breath. “Thank you. It’s his first time dropping me off here even though he does attend this university as well, he’s never been on this side. But since Unnie can’t drop me off here he is”.

Well that explains it, Jimin thought to himself. “This is Min ---”.

“--Suga. My name is Min Suga”. Yoongi quickly cut the girl off because he for once wasn’t about to expose himself to the person he hid the rotten side of his story from. ‘Suga. Don’t, Jimin. Not every Min is him’, the latter reminded himself. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jung Jimin”. Yoongi opted to bow politely instead of a handshake just for safety measures. “Well, Suga-sshi...we have to get to our lessons. We’re done in two hours so you can pick her up after that”. After bidding their farewell, Jimin guided the girl to where the remaining dancers were busy practicing.

Shit, shit, shit!. This can’t be good. If Jimin is here that means the others might be too if they got accepted to the same school. Although it shouldn’t be a question or surprising thought if they were. His friends are a group of talents individuals. Can I even still call them my friends?. And Jimin...Jimin can see. Of course he doesn’t know you unless he touches your face. The older was more happy than conflicted upon seeing the light in his once dark life.  
 


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi found an excuse to drop Jae-Hye off every day for her classes by Jimin only to see the latter and indulge in casual chit chat. He knew he shouldn’t but it was also difficult for him to stay away. A sense of nostalgia came flooding in as it reminded him of the times when he would silently watch the male or meet him to go out. Even if Jimin didn’t know who he is now, he was thankful for these little moments to just see the male and see how his face would lit up while teaching.  
  
He was on his way to pick up Jae-Hye a few minutes before class would end but he halted in his tracks when he saw a really familiar face. One that made him nervous all over. _Hoseok_. The male was standing by window looking at Jimin who was smiling brightly as he assisted another visual impaired dancer. He could see the smile forming the older’s lips as well but something caught his attention more. Hoseok was never one to be shy especially when it came to Jimin. He’s known to be super loud but as of now it looked more as if he was hiding as he admired his little brother. The question is why?. Or is he just thinking too much into this?.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him flinch but when he turned around he was met with the surprise expressions of Jin and Namjoon. “Hyung..”. Namjoon looked like he has seen a ghost while Jin dragged the mint haired male off by his ear. “Ow, ow, ow, hyung!. Let go!”.  
  
He did let go but hit Yoongi at the back of his head like a cranky dad. “Min fucking Yoongi, where the hell have you been?!. You disappeared without a word..do you have any idea how worried we all were?!”. Jin has two types of anger. The playful one that is mostly caused by Jungkook but when the older is really angry you should know how bad you’ve fucked up for him to turn like that. “Sorry I--”  
  
“Sorry?. Is that what you’re going to tell Hoseok?. Jimin?. That you’re sorry for disappearing after that unsettling news?”. Namjoon whispered in the older male’s ear in order to calm him down but that only did so much. “I know I fucked up, okay!. But what was I supposed to do?. I couldn’t tell Jimin that and definitely not Hoseok. Not that made it any less worse. He probably wants to kill me, doesn’t he?”.  
  
“I’d be lying if I said no”. Namjoon answered with a heavy sigh. “Why didn’t you at least tell someone, hyung?. Hoseok he’s...he’s much more pissed than he was with Taemin. Because he trusted you and considered you his best friend as well”. It ate at him everyday how much he not only let Jimin down but his brother as well. Namjoon is right, Hoseok did trust him with his little brother and that says a lot. “And Jimin?”.  
  
“Jimin...he’s hanging in there. He’s not happy for someone who just got his eyesight back. And that doesn’t only have to do with what you did”. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrow as he urged Namjoon to go on, avoiding Jin’s red face at all cost. “Hoseok found out..about the two of you. And after the news regarding you and Joy...let’s just say he wasn’t too excited. He’s not talking to Jimin”. Guess that answers his observation. And it’s all because of him. The male raked his fingers through his hair, tugging on his locks at how frustrated he is to himself. “It’s not his fault”.  
  
“The damage is done either way. The question is...what are you doing to do now?. Are you going to fix it or run away?”. Jin’s anger was a little calmer compared to before but his words weighed heavy on Yoongi. What is he going to do?. _How long do you expect to keep running, Yoongi?. Don’t you love him?._  


\---------

The male looked around but there was no sign of the younger silver haired. However his boyfriend noticed this and answered his unasked question. “He stayed back to practice some more”. Hoseok looked over at Taehyung and a frown formed his lips. “Still?. He’s been there since this morning”. Taehyung knew why Jimin was still there. Dancing was his form of letting his pent of anger, frustration or sadness out. Although when he’d go back home it wouldn’t make that much a difference. And whenever the two brothers were in the same room as their friends, despite their abilities to make things fun the way they always have, there was still an thick tension in the air.

But the blonde couldn’t bring himself to tell his boyfriend the real reason. “He’s been busy with the other dancers a lot so he has to catch up on his own routines. He said he has work afterwards”. Although their parents were taking care of their apartment rent, the boys took care of the rest. Which is why Jimin took on a part time job as well as his duties as a mentor was an extra income for them.

Jimin raked his fingers through his hair, tugging on his locks in frustration when he still can’t get his spin right. In other’s eyes it was perfect but for Jimin it wasn’t perfect enough. So he tried again and again and again. He stood still breathing out heavily, his hand coming up to his temple at how dizzy he felt and it was not because of the spins. A pair of hands steadied him before helping him sit down. “Suga-hyung, what are you doing here?”.

But the older ignored his question because all that was laced in his eyes was concern. “Are you alright?”. The younger hummed in responds. “The spins got me dizzy. That’s all”. He has seen Jimin do that countless of times before without any difficulty. He was lying and he knew it. “Have you eaten anything?”.

“Yes”.

“What did you eat and when?”. Jimin frowned as he looked at the male thinking, ‘is he some kind of doctor?’. “I had some noodles last night”.

“And since then nothing else?. Jimin, you have to eat. Dancing requires a lot of energy and stamina, doesn’t it?. If you don’t eat well how do you expect to---”

“I’m fine!. I’m just dizzy from the spinning. Let it go, please”. The last thing he was in the mood for was an argument with this person he met only a few weeks ago. Even though truth be told they have become friends, Jimin still wasn’t comfortable to worry the older.

He got up when his phone started ringing and crouched down by his bag that was in front of the mirror. Giving Yoongi the chance the study the male. “Yes?. No, I have work in 45 minutes. I won’t be joining. But Jin hyung, Hobi hyung hasn’t eaten since this morning and Taehyung said he was too busy to do so. Please make sure he eats well….Bye”. After Namjoon told him what is going on between the two brothers, Hoseok’s strange behavior made sense and so did the worried look in Jimin’s eyes. They still care about each other no matter what.

“You should too”. Yoongi already got up and urged the younger to follow him, not giving him any chance to refuse. With a weak smile, the silver haired got up and followed him. They ended up at the cafe Jimin worked. Yoongi might be silent most of the time but he got Jimin to finish a sandwich at least and a nice cup of tea. And his company was never bad to begin with. “My shift is about to start. Thank you again, hyung”.

 _No, Jimin. I’m sorry._  
 


	19. Chapter 19

“Woah, there!. Where are you off to in such a hurry?”. Jimin giggled even after bumping into the older male. He had Hoseok’s lunch packed in plastic bowl containers as well as a slice of his favorite chocolate cake. “Something smells nice”.  
  
“It’s my brother’s birthday and I’m on my way to give him these since I have to work again today. So..I’ll talk to you, okay?”. And with that he scurried past the older who couldn’t help but chuckle. “Happy birthday, Hobi”. He wished the other in softly.  
  
“Where do you want to go for lunch?”. Hoseok was surprised at the question and it was also evident on his expression. Ever since Jimin turned 13, he would make Hoseok’s favorite dishes and a slice of chocolate cake or a whole cake for his birthday. It was to be honest the older’s favorite part of his day. It turned into a tradition for Jimin even after he lost his eyesight. He would have help in preparing everything for him. But guess he didn’t this year or maybe it’s dinner?.No, Taehyung planned on taking him out tonight. Why am I expecting it even with the way things are between us?.  
  
Taehyung noticed how deep in thought his boyfriend is ever since he asked the question and shook his head with a smile. The blonde went over to where his bag was stashed along with another with the food Jimin had prepared. “Looking for this?”.  
  
When Hoseok took out the containers, a smile decorated his lips seeing the his favorite dishes. To top it off his favorite chocolate cake and a note. ‘Happy Birthday, Hyungie. It doesn’t matter how mad you are at me, don’t think I would ever forget how much you mean to me or that I’d forget about our little tradition. I hope you like it. Love you’.  
  
His smile turned into a grin as he read the note which he safely placed in his bag. “You ignore him yet look at your smile. Why, hyung?”. Hoseok pretended he didn’t hear a word Taehyung said and started eating. “Hyung, why are you doing this?. You’re hurting yourself. You’re hurting him more”. He knew Hoseok was listening but much like Jimin, he was just as stubborn.  
  
After a while Namjoon stopped by which was good timing for Taehyung. If there was anyone Hoseok would listen to, it would be Namjoon. The blonde signaled him with his eyes to talk to the birthday boy. “Hobi…”. The said male looked up at his friend, who was fiddling with his thumbs. Namjoon wasn’t one to be nervous or scared but he also has witnessed Hoseok’s anger firsthand. “Put an end to this. I know you’re hurting so imagine how much he is. You can’t pretend you don’t see what this is doing to him. Isn’t that evidence enough of how sorry he is?”.  
  
“Everything Jimin has done for you is not out of guilt or sorry. It’s because he loves you and you’re the last person he wanted to disappoint. Try to understand his side as well, hyung”. Hoseok placed the bowl down and covered it up. His attention on both his best friend and boyfriend. “He lied to me and betrayed my trust. You do realize the effects of that. If it was just anyone I would have gotten over it but this is my little brother. And for who?. The sake of someone I also considered my best friend?”.  
  
“I understand their approach was wrong on one hand but it was also right on the other. Yoongi-hyung didn’t have to love Jimin the way he did but it happened. He really did love him but...that news, that’s the only thing I can’t understand because he did break up with Joy. And he wanted to prove he’s different from Taemin before he told you about him and Jimin first. So why go through all of that if he was going to two time Jimin?. It doesn’t make sense, Hope”. To say Hoseok didn’t think about that would be a lie. But also to him all he can remember is another betrayal and another broken heart for his brother.  
  
“Don’t you think that I don’t know that?. But he ran!. Instead of clearing things up or try to fix it with my brother, he ran away!. So what else are we supposed to think?. What is Jimin suppose to think?!. My brother got hurt all for the sake of love!. And as for Jimin...that’s the kind of person he chose to trust!. And that’s the person who he lied to me for”.  
  
“But we lied to him too, hyung. And it’s because of the way we thought he’d react. How is Jimin and Yoongi-hyung any different from us?. Because he was abandoned and broken so that makes him fragile?. That’s the reason why he shouldn’t learn to trust and love someone again?. The point of all their secrecy comes down to you, hyung. He’s scared of how you’d react”. Taehyung was really the conflicted bridge between the two brothers. One is his best friend and the other his boyfriend. Ever since that day he’s been trying to get through to Hoseok without any results.  
  
“Taehyung is right. You’re angry towards Yoongi but what about Jimin?. Especially with the way you’re acting towards him. But remember this whether Yoongi was here or not, You’re still his brother that he loves,respects and looks up to. He needs you”. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Jae-hye, is someone coming to pick you up as well?”. Due to the lessons ending early, Yoongi wasn’t there to pick the young girl up as yet so Jimin volunteer to guide her to his department. Jimin has been to this side of the school one or two times to visit Namjoon and Hoseok but not enough to know about the various other classes there were. “Oh yeah, he is there. I know that melody in my sleep. It’s his favorite one he says”. The young girl told Jimin once she heard the melody Yoongi was playing.  
  
It made the male’s eyes go wide as well as a sense of familiarity hit him. He’s heard that melody before. That..that was Yoongi’s audition piece. And the one he danced to. No, it can’t be. They’re not the same person. He’s not the only one who knows how to play the piano, Jimin. But that melody.  
  
Jimin stood quiet outside the room Yoongi was in, playing while the young girl found her way inside. It wasn’t until he saw her, did he stop playing. “You really are in love with this melody, aren’t you?”. As if feeling another presence with them, Yoongi turned around to find a still frozen Jimin standing there.  
  
“Jimin?. What are you doing here?”. Even Yoongi was panicking internally but hoping the younger didn’t recognize the melody. It’s certainly a step to exposing him which he still didn’t want as yet. “We were done early so I volunteer to bring her to you. That--that piece?. Where do you know it from?”. The older mentally slapped himself about ten times. Of course he remembers.  
  
“Yeah. I heard it somewhere, I think it was an audition piece by someone. And I fell in love with it so much that I can’t stop playing it myself”. And just like that it felt as if all his hope has faded. It might not really be him. “Oh?. It is beautiful”.  


  
\-----------

  
Hoseok has thought about Namjoon and Taehyung’s words for the past week. Truth be told he hated it. He hates being cold towards Jimin, leaving the house without eating breakfast or when they did have a meal to chat about random topics. He missed his little brother in general. But every time he saw Jimin, he immediately remembers Yoongi. And the anger builds up back all over again.  


  
\--------  


“Jimin-ah!”. Yoongi went by the practice room to pick up Jae-Hye but it was empty. Her sister must have picked her up today. But just as he was about to walk away, he caught glimpse of something or someone laying down in the room. Due to the dimmed lights, he was unable to see it at first. So he rushes in only to find that it’s Jimin,laying unconsciously on the floor. “Jimin?. Jimin!. Wake up…”. The male kept shaking the younger not knowing what to do. He was about to call an ambulance when the younger groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open.”Suga-hyung?”. The said male sighed in relief and helped the latter sit up. “What the hell happened?. Did someone do anything to you?”.

Jimin chuckled as he rubbed his temples. “I’m alright. Just a little tired is all”. The male gave Yoongi a weak smile who didn’t seem to buy his excuse. It’s not like he can burst out saying ‘it’s because I barely eat’. “You didn’t eat, I’m sure”

“I'm going to get a bite once I'm at work”.

“At least let me drop you off. I don't want to risk you fainting in the middle of the street”. There was no harm in that, right?. So he allowed the older to do so.

“We’re friends, aren't we?. Won’t you tell me what's bothering you?. I've been told I'm a good listener”. The younger chuckled softly before drifting off deep in thoughts. “Have you done anything you regret?. Or at least wish you could have done it differently?”.

As a matter of fact, that is something he's been thinking about a lot. “All the time. Is that's what's bothering you?. Regret”.

“It's not that I regret it, it's what I did for the sake of it and the consequences it had afterwards. You see I..I fell in love with one of my brother's best friends. But we hid it from him and now the guy disappeared without a trace. My brother found out and let's just say he felt betrayed by the both of us. By me especially”. The younger voice got smaller and smaller at the end while he had his gaze glued on his fingers.

I fell in love with him. The older felt guilty for feeling happy about that but he didn't care. He wanted to hold on to that before his guilt took over again. “And what about you?”. Jimin looked up wondering what the mint haired male meant.”Don't you feel betrayed by him as well?...hate him even?”.

Jimin chuckled softly as he shook his head without hesitation. “I've tried. Believe me I've tried to hate him but...he really was different. I guess that's what I've been holding onto. That and the fact that I like a fool still love him”. He's laughing but there was nothing happy or amusing about the way he did. It really did make Yoongi messed up about himself. “I do feel betrayed by him to be honest. Angry even because he made a promise to me and broke it. I guess I just would like to know if the news were are true. But by running away, it only shows that he was in fact guilty of it”. Joy’s pregnancy.

“You've probably heard this a lot but it isn't your fault regarding your brother. It would have happened one way or another and he'll come around. As for that guy...He's an asshole. When the time is right, who knows maybe you'll get your answers”.  
 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little heads up.  
> Nana is a nickname Hoseok has given Jimin. Jimin-ah (Nah- Nana)  
> When he was younger and Hoseok was teaching him to say his name, he would only manage to pronounce Nana.  
> In Spanish and Hebrew it means Grace.

“I’m home”. No answer. Hoseok noticed the unsettling silence throughout the apartment and looked down at the little shoes stand. Jimin’s slippers which he would wear inside where still there but his sneakers he wore this morning weren’t. _‘He’s not home yet?’._ The older male checked the time first. _‘Maybe he’s just working a little late is all. But he doesn’t work this late at night’._  
  
The older took out his phone and called the cafe. “Hello. This is Jimin’s brother, Hoseok. Is he still there?”.  
  
“No. He left almost an hour ago. Said he needed to be somewhere and by the time he left work, he’d be too late”.  
  
“I understand. Thank you. Good night”. Where does he need to go?. He decided to call the others first before jumping to any conclusions., _‘Maybe he decided dropped by’_. “Hyung, is Jimin with you?”.  
  
“No. I’m at Namjoon’s. Why?”. The older male was confused but at the same time worried. Despite the rough waters they’re going through, Jimin would always notify Hoseok if he was running late. Or Jin to pass on the message. So that’s two down. Which leaves Taehyung since Jungkook it still on his expedition with Sehun. “Taehyung, is Jimin with you?”.  
  
“Jimin?. No. Why?. Did something happen?”. Hoseok’s instinct were starting to kick in once again as panic build up in his chest. “Where the hell are you, Jimin?”. He dialed the younger’s phone but it went straight to voicemail.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, he slipped his shoes in and grabbed his jacket. _‘Keys, keys, keys!’._ Hoseok’s mind seemed to be scattered while he rummaged the couch before looking in the kitchen for his car keys. He stopped however when he heard the front door open. “I’m home”. The male came rushing out of the kitchen just as Jimin was taking off and hanging up his drenched jacket since it was pouring outside not to mention cold. The boy was shivering like madness. “Where the hell have you been?!”.  
  
His loud voice startled Jimin, his heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. It was probably the effects of a dead ass apartment that made the sudden noise feel strange. “What?”. The younger stared at his older brother like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
“No one knows where you’ve been because you didn’t notify anyone that you’ll be late. And your boss said you left an hour ago!. It doesn’t take that long from the cafe to here, Jimin. So I will ask again. Where the hell have you been?!”. That angry look. Jimin hated it. He remembered that look months ago at the hospital. “I..I had to go--”  
  
“Where did you go off to?. She said you left early because you had to go somewhere”. His voice was dangerously low and it send shivers up Jimin’s spine. “...is there another Yoongi I’m not suppose to know about but only when the time is right?. Is that what this is?. You’ve got a secret boyfriend again. After all who am I to know, right?. Do you enjoy testing my trust?. Or is breaking that and betraying me over and over again a new hobby of yours?. Answer me!”. Jimin flinched again but this time he was not only scared of Hoseok but there was also anger and hurt, tears threatening to fall.  
  
The male crouched down to where his bag lay on the floor and pulled out a black gift bag, shoving it towards the older’s chest. “Happy Birthday,...hyung”. His eyes softened and it wasn’t because of the gift bag but at the way Jimin’s voice cracked, not to mention the tears that were streaming down his already wet face.  
  
Hoseok took a look inside the bag and saw a black box in it along with a card. Before he could react, the sound of the door closing caught his attention. Jimin ran out. And without his jacket or shoes. _‘Damn it!’_. He placed the gift down and ran after him but the younger already took the elevator down. Without a second thought, he dashed for the stairs. By the time he got downstairs, he could see Jimin already walking in the pouring rain.  
  
“Jimin!. Jimin-ah, wait!”. He caught the younger by elbow only to have him yank his arm away. “Listen to me”.  
  
“What do you want me to listen?. More of how you don’t trust me anymore?. Or how I betrayed you?. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that was now how it was supposed to turn out!. I would never break your trust or betray you. I put you above everyone but this time I trusted him because I did believe him. I believed he was different. I thought when the time was right we’d tell you because I wanted you to see that for yourself”.  
  
“But I was the fool, right?. I’m sorry for being a first class idiot, thinking that someone would love poor little blind Jimin or wants to be with me and not out of pity. I’m sorry for falling in love with someone that fixed the pieces Taemin broke. I am sorry, h-hyung”. Hoseok could feel the pain in his little brother’s voice, see it in his eyes and the way he wipes his eyes feverishly. The sight was all too familiar. He has seen this side of Jimin before when the younger had a breakdown after his accident.  
  
“The truth is I am not okay. I am hurt and angry and confused and I feel betrayed. Like I’ve been played. So I’m sorry for thinking I could be happy  again”. _He’s coughing_. Hoseok realized again that the younger is without a jacket or shoes, the cold is getting to him as he was shivering even more. Hoseok took a step forward to Jimin but the younger stepped back, holding his hand out for him to not come any closer.  
  
“The worst part of this is that I didn’t want to disappoint you in my choices of who I choose. But I did anyways. And truth be told, hyung,..I-It makes me wish I was still blind so I didn’t have to see any of it”.  
  
“Jimin!”.  
  
“What!?!”. The said male had his hands balled up into tight fists as he screamed that one word out on the top of his lungs. “.I hate that look you give me. Like you hate me or the very sight of me. You look at me like I’m a stranger you want nothing to do with. And that hurts more than anything”. What hurts more than anything is seeing him cry. The rain was adding on to his already blurry vision but his own tears weren’t of importance right now. More coughing. He needed to get him out of the rain as soon as possible.  
  
Ignoring Jimin’s protest to not come closer to him or his weak punches against the older’s chest, it didn’t stop Hoseok who pulled him into a tight embrace. “Please, hyung. I can’t take this anymore. I’m sorry” Jimin gripped onto the back of his brother’s shirt, clinging onto him for dear life as he sobbed out on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay”. He kept repeating over and over again like a mantra. Shushing him to calm down, especially since he seemed to be coughing more and more, his words getting all slurred as well.  
  
“Be mad as much as you want at me but don’t hate me. I can’t bare it, hyung. Everyone keeps leaving me. Don’t--don’t leave me...as well, hyung”. His voice went weak until it trailed off. Causing the older to worry.  
  
“Jimin?.Nana?”. He pulled the younger back and saw him trying to keep his eyes open but failed miserably as he was too weak to do so. “Hey,hey!.Nana?”. His hold on the older’s shirt loosened when his arms went limp followed by his body. “Jimin!”. Remembering he never found his car keys, Hoseok had no other choice was to put him on his back, holding him as tight and secure as possible and began to run. Because getting a taxi seemed impossible due to the bad weather.  
  
Along the way however a car stopped next to him. “Hyung!. Get in!”. After Hoseok’s call, Taehyung tried calling Jimin’s phone but got his voicemail as well. When he tried calling his boyfriend countless times and the calls went unanswered he decided to drive over. But on the way towards their apartment, he saw someone who looked like Hoseok running and it wasn’t until he got closer could he see that it was in fact his boyfriend carrying his best friend on his back.  
  
“What happened to him?!”. Taehyung didn’t receive any answer from his boyfriend but sobbing along with many ‘stay with me, you’re going to be okay’ reassuring. “Hyung...p-please don-’t hate..me”.  
  
“Hyung doesn’t hate you. I’m right here. You’re going to be okay”. He held Jimin’s hands between his, rubbing them to get him some warmth. “How much longer, Tae?”. Taehyung was doing his best driving through the rain and that too as fast as he can. When they got to the hospital, Hoseok didn’t waste any time as he picked the younger up and rushed inside. “Help me!”. He screamed as soon as he barged in. Two nurses came rushing with a stretcher and immediately took him with them. But of course Hoseok couldn’t go beyond that point.  


\---------

  
“FOOD!. Aaww thanks, honey”. Yoongi rolled his eyes at yet another one of his roommate’s lame jokes. A lot of his colleagues thought they were actually dating due to Suho’s comments towards the other. Who also went along with it. “Don't mention it. You owe me”. Suho is a nurse at Seoul City Hospital, completely different from his sisters, who are both in performance art. “Well you have fun with the graveyard shift. I’m heading home to do something productive”.

“Sleeping is not productive, asshole”.

Yoongi stuck his middle finger up with a sarcastic smile. “Nicest thing you’ve said to me all day”. The sound of someone screaming alerted the males and Suho along with another went rushing with a stretcher. Yoongi’s blood ran cold when he saw Hoseok in a state he could never imagine, carrying Jimin.

He knew he shouldn’t but he went in the same direction anyways. This he definitely should not be doing. Approaching the vulnerable male but he wanted to comfort his friend. The sight made him think back to the night Namjoon told him, the condition Hoseok was in when Jimin was in a coma. But again someone stopped him by pulling him away by his hand. “So it is true”.

“Taehyung, I--”. What can he say to the blonde though?. “You can’t let him see you. Hoseok hyung is not in a right place right now. Please stay away for now”. Yoongi thought Taehyung would be mad since Jimin is his best friend but he’s rather surprised how pleading the other was being right now. “What happened?”.

“Don’t know. I found hyung running with him towards the hospital. Jimin was barely conscious”. Probably the effects of lack of food. He was also unconscious earlier in the day.While Taehyung stayed with Hoseok as he held him close doing his best to comfort the older, Yoongi called Jin and told him what happened. Not long after the couple found Hoseok sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest.

“N-N-Namjoon”. The said male was already kneeling in front of his best friend, who hugged him tightly. “It’ll be alright. Jimin is strong. Whatever it is, he’ll be fine”. The thing however is, Hoseok had no idea what was wrong with Jimin. “It’s my fault”.Namjoon shook his head as he continued to comfort the distressed male.  


  
\-------

  
“Family of the patient?”. Hoseok quickly rose to his feet when the doctor came out. “How is he?. Is he okay?”.

“He’s fine. He suffered from hypothermia, since he’s been exposed to the cold for too long. His body temperature was down to 83.4°F. Luckily you brought him in on time. Any less than that, it would have been dangerous. How long has he been exposed?”. It’s not like he could timer that. He ran out after Jimin about a minute and who knows how long been out in the rain?.He was too busy watching his brother break. “I’m not sure….20 minutes?. He came home drenched so I don’t know how long either….”. Namjoon looked down at his lower arm, knowing Hoseok was starting to panic by the way he's gripping onto his arm. “Doctor?. Can we talk about this later?. Can he see his brother first?”.

“He’s resting as off now so you won’t be able to talk to him but you can go in---”. Not caring about what else the man had to say, Hoseok barged into the room not liking the sight. Jimin hooked up on an IV drip and machines. His breathing was stable compared to his low and shallow breathing from before. And so was his pulse. That was reassuring for now at least.

“Once he’s awake there are a few tests I need to run and I’ll need his brother to talk to about the results”. Jin nodded in responds before looking over at Namjoon, who was watching the brothers from window by the door. “Joonie?”. When the said male turned around Jin could see how much he was trying to keep himself composed. Those two are basically like brothers to him. “Everything will be alright”.

“Jin hyung?”. Jin turned into the direction where the voice was coming from only to see Yoongi standing timidly there. “What are you doing here?. Hoseok…”

“I know. I saw...How is he?. What happened?”. Namjoon sat down after telling Jin to move away with Yoongi so he wouldn’t get caught. The older did just that. “Hypothermia. He barely made it before it got anymore severe. But there is more to this we don’t know as of yet because Hoseok is not in his right mind to talk. So I can’t tell you anymore than this. But he is fine now”.

The mint haired male was more than happy and relieved that Jimin is alright. “I want to see him”. But he couldn’t go and see him. “But I know I can’t”. Jin felt sorry for his friend even though he hated what he did to Jimin. He obviously still cared. “I’ll update you, okay?”.  
 


	22. Chapter 22

“Babe, here are some clothes. Change into them before you get sick”. After he was done with the form, he went to the Jung's apartment to get dry clothes for Hoseok. “Hyung, please”. He gently let go of Jimin’s hand and took the clothes to change in the bathroom. When he came back he took his seat beside the silver haired male once again and to him it felt like those days and nights all over again.  
  
“Here”. The gift. The male was hesitating before he finally willed himself to take the bag and pull out the box as well as the note that was in it.  
  
‘To my Anpanman (make fun of me and i’ll throw punches XD).  
Happy birthday to the best hyung someone could have. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you this on time for your birthday. A little flaw in my plan, I guess. It’s not much and for that I am sorry as well. I’ll do better next time. Okay?.  
-From your #1 fan, Jimin’.  
  
He was smiling while reading the note that he didn’t realize he was tearing up until they fell down on the paper he was holding. Opening the box, he was met with a Silver and rose gold woven bracelet with his name engraved in the center on a rosegold plate.”J-Hope”. Jimin had picked up extra shifts and classes, to save up the $300 dollars needed for the bracelet. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to meet up the money on time before Hoseok’s birthday and had only a few days after before anyone could buy the last one they had left.  
  
“He bought it with his own earnings. Said his first gift to you should be bought with the money he’s worked for and not given by your parents”.  
  
“I didn’t know…”. There was a stiffening silence in the room but it was only because Taehyung wanted to be angry but couldn’t. He understood both of the brothers but the latter was just disappointed it had to come this far. “Of course you didn’t. He didn’t want you to know. It was supposed to be a surprise. He was so excited to see your reaction….even though he knew you might just continue to give him the cold shoulders or reject the gift”. His voice went to an almost whisper as if he didn’t want the older to hear but he did. And it made him realize his actions towards Jimin even more.  
  
“He took on extra lessons and shifts but...he was pouting like a child when he realized he won’t be able to raise the money on time”. Hoseok mirrored Taehyung’s chuckle as he looked at Jimin. Caressing his hair out of his face. “I messed up terrible, Tae. It shouldn’t have gotten this bad”.  


  
\----------

  
“From what you’ve told me and what I’m getting from the results, I can say that your brother has been exposed to the coldness for approximately 45 minutes”. Even with his jacket and beanie on prior, the cold had already gotten to him. Especially since he didn’t change out of his clothes when he got home. Although Hoseok had a jacket on when he went after Jimin, the latter ended up in a bad condition compared to his older brother. Who at the most is more than likely to get a cold. And that made him wonder if it’s anything alarming.

“How did he end up at stage 2?”.The third stage would have been dangerous like the doctor told him earlier. “His energy levels were really low. Which can be caused by a number of things. However from his results it’s mostly due to his food consumption. Has he been eating well these days?”. When they would have dinner together, Hoseok did see him eat. But as for the remainder of the day when he’s not with him, he didn’t know. “Not really. He’s too caught up in classes that he forgets to eat”.

Hoseok looked over at Taehyung with a surprise look at the new found information. How can he not be eating properly and dance?. But not just that, he mentor’s his fellow dancers and work afterwards. “There you go. Lack of food can cause different types of issues. Fatigue, dizziness and even feeling constantly cold. By being exposed to the cold weather, it added on to that as well. Especially since he also was barefeet and not dressed appropriately for the weather. Causing his body temperature to drop that quick”.

 _‘What was this child thinking?’_. Under normal circumstances he would have scolded the crap out of Jimin but at this point he was more than relieved that his little brother was alive and safe. His recovery is already progressing. “I am going to give you a list of things he could use to build up back his energy levels and his immune system as well as his medication. But you have to make sure he starts eating properly again”.  


  
\-----------

  
When they returned back to Jimin’s room, Taehyung made sure to update the hyungs including Yoongi about Jimin’s results. He knew they’d be worried especially Yoongi who was feeling even more sick to the stomach because he couldn’t check up on Jimin himself.

“I’m going to get you some coffee”.

However he was stopped before he could leave the room. “Thank you. For everything”. Hoseok gave his boyfriend a long, endearing kiss and smiled gratefully at him. “Anytime,...stubborn asshat”.

Hoseok took Jimin’s hand in his which was still a little cold and purple at the tip and rubbed it between his own to warm it up. The little movement he felt made him halt and look up to see the younger fluttering his eyes open. “Nana?”. The said male’s eyes were still droopy and falling shut despite which Hoseok could make out that he is still weak. “H-hyung…”. His voice was hoarse and strained.

Not long after Jimin was finally able to focus his attention on his brother and see him somewhat clear, did he start to panic and tear up. “I’m sorry. Do-don’t leave me. Don’t hate m-me”. The machine which he’s hooked on began beeping loudly. His heart rate picking up as well.

“Hey, hey, calm down. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. See. Hyung is not leaving you”. He took Jimin’s hand and places it on his face. The older had noticed from time to time how Jimin would still rely and use his sense of touch to recognize certain things. He grew into it and it obviously be difficult to break out of and let go. It seemed to be working because his breathing was beginning to settle back to normal and so did his heart rate. Jimin’s other hand came up to his face as well and by feeling it was enough to calm him down. A relieved sigh escaping the younger’s lips upon realizing that his big brother was indeed still here with him. “I am the worst little brother”.

“No. Don't say that. I need you just as much as you need me. And I don’t hate you either. That’s not possible. Hyung was just a little...upset. And sorry that I hurt you. Forgive me?”. Jimin pulled his big brother towards him in a hug as he held on for dear life. “Don't scare me like that again, okay?”. While Hoseok was drying his tears, Jimin noticed the bracelet on his wrist. “Do you like it?”. But knowing he can be such a jerk at times, Hoseok shook his head which caused Jimin to pout and look down. Until laughter erupted from the older. “I love it. Thank you. Even though I should be mad at you for overworking yourself just for this. And not eating properly”.

“You do it for me all the time?. Why is this different?”.

“I'm the hyung here”

“And your point is?”

“Tae is right. You are a stubborn brat”  


  
\-------------

  
Jimin,...I really am sorry. For everything I said. I shouldn’t have”. The younger didn’t want to think about what Hoseok said to him. Because on one hand he deserved it but on the other he didn’t want to hold something like that against his brother. “Do you still love him?”. That question however took him completely by surprised. How was he supposed to answer him honestly when he has tried to forget a certain someone called Min Yoongi.

“Your silence answers that. But you’ll have to try and move on, Jimin. We don’t know where he is and you can’t keep giving him the benefit of a doubt forever when he hasn’t shown his face yet. Okay?”. And that’s what he was scared of. That Hoseok or anyone would tell him to give up and move on. He knew himself that it’s unhealthy to cling onto a slight chance. But for the past 6 months with everything going on, it felt like the right thing to do.  


  
\----------

  
“Hello, Jung brothers”. Suho came in with Taehyung following close behind, who had the cup of coffee as well as some pastries in a bag. “Jimin, my roommate wanted me to give you this. He happened to be here when you were brought in last night and suspected you fainted again”. Jimin was shaking his head for Suho to stop talking but he didn't get the memo.

“Again?!. This happened before!”. Jimin glared at Suho who was startled by the in sync couple.”Sorry. I'm going to go once I check your temperature”. So said, so done. Jimin was improving little by little but he still needed to stay at least a day or two until his body temperature went back to normal. “How many times did this happen?”.

“One time,...I think. But the bright side is, it was at school. That's where his roommate found me”. Jimin reached out and unfolded Hoseok’s balled up hand. “It's fine. I'm fine”. He assured both males. “Yeah, now”.

"Let's forget about it, hyung. And give me something to eat. I'm hungry”. A smile formed the older lips as he and Taehyung shared the pastries as well as the fruit salad Suga sent for him. “Who is this roommate by the way?”

“His name is Suga. He drops Jae-Hye off whenever her sister can't. He also goes at our university. And he reassured me that things will be fine sooner or later”. _Suga?. Roommate that was here last night?. Goes to the same university?....Yoongi?._ Taehyung put the pieces together because it had to be him. What are the chances?. That means he's hiding from Jimin right under his nose.

“That's a strange name. I'll have to thank this Suga when I see him”.

“Tae tae, Why are you so quiet?”. The said male was snapped out of his train of thoughts and shined his box smile in Jimin’s way. He had to talk to the male first before he says something to either one of the Jung's. “Because I’m enjoying quality content bickering, that's why”. Jimin was both envious and happy about the relationship between Hoseok and Taehyung. They both deserved each other and love of course. It reminded him a lot of Yoongi.  
 


	23. Chapter 23

“Shouldn't you be resting ?”. Jimin stopped his movements once he caught glimpse of Yoongi through the mirror and flashed his charmed winning smile. “How are you feeling?”. The mint haired male pushed himself away from the door frame as he entered the classroom and took his usual seat on the floor against the wall. “Alive again. You were right about my brother. He did come around. Not in the way he wanted but that doesn't matter “. It was evident how the weight the issue carried on Jimin because the Jimin he was looking at, is the male who had so much light with that smile of his.  
  
“Told you. It was only a matter of time”. Jimin was now seated in front of him. “Thank you. For listening as well as the fruit salads. Although Suho hyung’s big mouth almost got me into trouble”.  
  
“Sometimes I wish he had a mute button. I wanted to come visit but you know...classes”. Lies and he knew that. “That's okay. Although my brother wants to thank you”. At the mention of that Yoongi tensed but at this point he was good at masking it. But how long exactly am I going to avoid this?. The sooner I tell him, the better. Otherwise what is he going to think of you or his brother?. “I'd love to meet him.But before I do there is something I have to tell you “.  
  
Before he could, Jimin’s phone started ringing. “Hello?. Shit!. I forgot. I'm on my way”. Yoongi let out a sigh of relief that he's able to avoid it for now at least. “Sorry, hyung. I have to go. I promised a colleague I'd be covering her shift tonight”.  
  
“That's alright. It can wait. I’ll drop you off”. During their walk since Yoongi didn’t drive to school today, Jimin tried to get him to talk about what he wanted to earlier but the older kept brushing it off. Telling him it’s not the right time. All of a sudden Jimin stopped in his tracks while still looking ahead of him with an emotionless expression. Yoongi was about to ask him when a voice interrupted him. “Long time no see, Jimin”. The mint haired male turned his head into the direction where the voice came from. The one standing about 7 steps away from them wore a slight smirk while studying his eyes bore through Jimin’s.  
  
“Finally you made it here. I was wondering when I’d be able to run into you”. The mysterious man took a few steps forward until Yoongi could make out a better image of him and that’s when he noticed him. “Oh?. And who is this?”. Yoongi felt Jimin grip his arm, pulling him backwards as he stepped forward. “Someone that’s thankfully not you. What are you doing back here, Taemin?. Aren’t you supposed to be in Paris or something?. With your...mmm what did you call him again...Key!. That’s right”.  
  
That’s Taemin?. Immediately his hand was balled up into a tight fist. He wanted nothing more than to punch the daylight out of the man but that would raise more questions. So?. You’re going to tell him anyways. So what if he finds out now?. But he caught Taemin staggering backwards holding his right cheek. Well then, he can handle himself pretty well. “Jimin, listen to me. I made a mistake, okay?. I shouldn’t have said all of those things or done any of that. Let’s..Let’s just talk things, hm?”.  
  
Like hell you will. “He doesn’t seem interested in anything you want to bark out. So how about you just move along”. Yoongi stepped forward and gently pushed Jimin to start walking again. “Hey!. I’m not finished”.  
  
“Yes, you are!. Unless you want more than a punch you’re welcome to try. Stay..away”. Yoongi uttered the word in a dangerously low voice that sent shivers down Jimin spine. It was all too familiar. This time Yoongi took Jimin by his upper arm and continued walking. “You didn’t have to. But thanks”.  


\------------

  
“How is everything going?. They haven't found you?.. That's good. Keep doing what you've been doing so far and they won't find you”. After Yoongi ran away the only person who knew where he was and how was his brother. The male took out all his money from his account because that's the least his parents could do for fucking with his life, right?.

He left his car behind as well but thanks to his brother, he found Suho. Who happened to be his sister-in-law cousins. His brother was able to get him a car so he could save the money he had until he found a job. Which he did by giving piano lessons. A job he loves in all honesty.

“I’m doing as I have been the last time you called, hyung. Actually...a little more than better”.

“Oh yeah?. Don’t leave me in suspense”.

“Jimin. He’s in Seoul. Not just him though but everyone. They all got accepted in the same school and I have crossed paths with them. But Jimin doesn’t know it’s me”. Songjae was the only one Yoongi could really talk to. Ask for advice since he was in the same situation as he once was. Except when Songjae left, he left with his girlfriend who is now his wife and made a life for themselves in England.

So when Yoongi told him what happened and what he did, he surely received an earful from his brother. The older even encouraged him to find a way and make amends with Jimin but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Until now. “That’s great news though. Well maybe not when it comes to his brother but at least now you don’t have an excuse not to fix things”.

“You know as my brother aren’t you the least worried I might get beat up to a bloody pulp by Hoseok?. The others weren’t happy with what I did but they didn’t say much. Scratch that..I got scolded by Jin hyung like there’s no tomorrow”. He could hear his brother and wife laughing in the background. “Not funny”.

“It is actually. You deserved it, little bro”. Yoongi groaned at his sister-in-law words because that’s exactly what he’s been repeating in his head over and over again. “But your brother is right. If you were serious with everything you said about him then you will fix this. And that includes his brother. His anger is justified, Yoongi”. She’s right. He knew that. “I plan to do so. Soon. I just…”. The male sighed not knowing what to say exactly.

“He might be angry but he’ll come around. And this time you have to introduce us”.  


\-----------

  
“REALLY?!”. Jimin covered his ears after he told Taehyung the knews and his voice became louder than an excited Hoseok. “Yeah. Finally, I know but I am just as excited. I can’t wait”. Jimin and Hoseok were finally going to have that collaboration they both promised each other. There is a showcase next week Friday by the Freshman Performance Department. While the Jung brothers had their individual solo piece, they were also asked for a special performance.“On stage in front of an audience. Just as we talked about”.

On one hand he was feeling guilty for ruining Jimin’s happy moods these days. Everything was back to normal with him at least. And now he was about to possibly ruin that. While on the other he knew he had to. Call him selfish but he had to face the latter in the hopes to fix everything because of course he missed him. He never wanted to leave but he had no choice. Jimin was the one he wanted and still does. Even if he doesn’t accept him, he had to make things right. Especially with Taemin back in the picture.

“Where are you?. Still?”. Jimin seemed like he didn’t know when to stop. He’d practice again and again even if a move frustrated him so much when he can’t get it right. Yoongi made up his mind to pick Jimin up and talk to him. He was thankful that the remaining dancers were packing up and leaving. What caught his attention is the fact that Jimin is dancing with a blindfold on.

The music was still playing but he stopped as if sensing something. “Suga hyung?. Is that you?”. Again how did he know?. Yoongi had the same reaction he did those months ago when Jimin caught him in the auditorium. “Y-yes. How did you know?”. Just like he did back then, the younger began chuckling while walking over to his phone to switch the music off. With the blindfold still on.

“I..uh. Well it’s sort of a sixth sense, I guess. I was blind before I started school here so it’s still with me”. Of course he knows that. “Really?. Jae-Hye never told me”.When Jimin took off the blindfold, Yoongi noticed how he squints his eyes to adjust to the light even though it isn’t that bright. ‘Probably not that used as yet’. “Does that mean you familiarize yourself by touching like she does?”. As an answer he received a firm nod.

“It stays with you though. Which is why sometimes I still rely on my sense of touch instead of my eyesight”. That’s where Yoongi got an idea instead of using his words. “Can you still do that with a person’s face?”.

“Uh..You mean like a new person?. I’ve never tried it”. Yoongi took both of the latter’s hands and brought it close up to his face. Starting with his forehead just as he did back then. “Close your eyes and try it now then”. Jimin tilted his head to the side in confusion as to why he wanted that all of a sudden but went with it anyways. To satisfy his own curiosity.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his fingertips against the older’s forehead and started trailing down to his eyes. That’s where Jimin himself was starting to “see” someone familiar. It wasn’t until he reached his cheekbones, nose and finally his lips did Jimin’s smile disappear completely but his hands didn’t move away as of yet. Instead he opened his eyes as if he’s looking something before pulling away quickly.

“S-sorry about that”. It’s just my mind playing tricks on me, he tried convincing himself while raking his fingers through his hair.   
  
“Why?. You don’t think I’m beautiful anymore?”.  


	24. Chapter 24

_“Why?. You don’t think I’m beautiful anymore?”._

Jimin’s eyes darted at Yoongi, shock written all over his face while standing there unable to say anything. Yoongi’s eyes softened seeing his reaction and tried taking a step forward but only to have Jimin back away. “Jimin”.

“Don’t come any closer to me”. Ignoring him, Yoongi still did only to be pushed away by the silver haired. “Minnie, ple--”.

“NO!. You don’t get to call me that anymore, Suga or Yoongi or whatever your name is supposed to be”. Just as Jimin can be stubborn, so can Yoongi. Ignoring yet again everything he was saying or doing, Yoongi approached the male. Even after receiving a backhand slap from him, he ignored the burning it gave off.

Jimin was still trying to push Yoongi away, punching his chest and even slapping him more. But he didn’t back away. He caught the younger’s wrist to halt him from continuing his hitting and pulled him in his arms. Yoongi wrapped his arms securely around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry”. He kept on repeating that same world until Jimin’s breathing became even but he didn’t hug him back.

“Why did you leave?”. His voice came out low as a whisper and strained even. “Because running away seemed like the right choice. Not the best one I’m aware. But I never meant to hurt you. I know that might be difficult for you to do but I am being honest”. Yoongi pulled away, cupping the younger’s face while his thumbs caress the softness of his cheeks.

“I didn’t know how to deal with it so I left. But please believe me when I say that it’s not true. None of it is. I don’t know who the father really is but it’s not me. Hate me all you want but please...try to believe m--”.

Yoongi’s mouth was hurting him and he could taste the blood as well from the punch. He felt a strong impact his back as he was smashed against the wall by an angry Hoseok. “Hobi--”.

“Don’t you dare. What are you planning on doing?. Hurt my brother again?. Leave him like you did 6 months ago?”. Jimin was afraid Yoongi would end up the way Namjoon claimed Taemin did or worse if Hoseok isn’t controlled. He and Taehyung managed to pull him away and get him to let go of his grip on Yoongi before Jimin stepped in between. “No, no, no, hyung. Stop, please?!”.

“I deserve it. I know that. But I had my reasons. I never meant for it to turn out this way, Hope. And if you want me to prove that to you then I will. To the both of you. I want what I lost back and that is my friendship with all of you. Most of all...you”. There is no lie within the words that came out of his mouth. He meant every single one of them. Jimin would be lying if he said he didn’t notice that with his eyes trained on the silver haired male. So did Taehyung and Hoseok but he was too angry to admit to himself or anyone for that matter.

“You must think I’m crazy if you thought I’ll give you the chance to ruin my brother again. I will say this once so get it through your thick skull. Stay away from Jimin”. The look Hoseok or the person he turned in when he’s angry is far different from what Yoongi heard of or could imagine. Guess they’re right when they say, a smile can hide a whole lot about a person. But Yoongi wasn't far behind. At least when it came to his stubbornness.

“If there is anyone that needs to stay away from Jimin and vice versa then that’s Taemin. I had my reason for leaving. A mess that wasn’t even mine to begin with but I’m paying the price for it. So listen carefully when I say that I’m not giving up on him and neither any of you”. Hoseok was expecting more lying and lame excuses from Yoongi to save his face. What he didn’t expect were the words coming out of Yoongi’s mouth.

“You can hate me all you want or even hurt me but you and I have something in common. And that’s Jimin and the hate we have for Taemin. Just give me a chance”. There was something off in the room. A certain missing voice. Before any of the three male noticed, Jimin was already gone.

\---------

Answers. He wanted answers and the person to give him those was standing right in front of him. Then why did he run, ironically?. Guess it really is a different story coming face to face with Yoongi than he originally thought. To say he didn't think about what the older said over and over again would be a lie. He was so spaced out that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him until someone hit him at the back of his head. “Hyung!!”.

Hoseok took a seat next to his whining brother, who was still rubbing his head. He called the younger when they noticed he was gone. Of course he'd be here. Taehyung told him about Jimin’s little spot. The riverbank. He'd find his best friend sitting on the ledge of the little wall that separated the river from the sidewalk, countless times when he wanted an escape. 

“You don't just disappear like that, Jimin. Aish..you're going to give me a heart attack at an early age”. Jimin chuckled softly as he leaned against his brother, his head resting on his shoulder. “Suga hyung”.

“What?”.

“He's the same Suga hyung I told you about. Suho hyung’s roommate. I honestly didn't know this whole time”. Hoseok looked down at Jimin giving him his famous 5-year old innocent look. It always causes him to soften up and chuckle as he ruffled the younger’s hair up. “Don't worry. I figured you didn't judging by your reaction”. Hoseok and Taehyung was there to pick Jimin up when they caught the two. He saw Jimin’s reaction towards this person until he saw his face. And that's where all his anger came to surface. “Taehyung did though. And so does Jin hyung and Namjoon”. Jimin felt betrayed that his best friend knew but didn't tell him anything. Especially since he's the one who kept telling him everything will be fine. “He didn't tell me”.

“I got angry too but it's not their fault. We weren't on the best terms or at least I wasn't with you. And they didn't want to add on. He did however mention that Jin and Namjoon told Yoongi to fix this. Meaning they're giving the benefit of a doubt. And so does Tae”.Hoseok just didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand he did want to believe Yoongi after the others tried convincing him but on the other hand is his brother, he didn't want to make any decisions that could bring more disappointment and hurt to Jimin.

Jimin who has been quiet the whole time, processing everything finally spoke up again. “Turns out I wasn't as prepared to hear his reasons but truth be told….I do want to know. If it's true or not, I just want to in order to get some peace of mind. Sort of like a closure because I don't think I'm there yet to just let him back in”. Jimin felt Hoseok tense up and took his hand, crouching down in front of him. “Please, Hyung?”.

Hoseok sighed deeply repeating Yoongi’s words about not giving up. But if Jimin wanted this, what else could he do but support him. “As if I ever refused you before”. The silver haired male smiled brightly at his brother and got up to hug him. “Thank you”.

“Hobi hyung, what about you?. Won’t you give him the benefit of a doubt like the others”. And he's right. The moment he began shaking his head ‘No’ and looked over at Jimin, he was giving him those puppy dog eyes of his. “Don't give me that look. He fucked up and I can't just let it go”. Jimin’s lips formed a pout as he began shaking Hoseok’s hand, which he was still holding while they walked their way home.

“You said you won't refuse me”. This kid. “Yoongi was my best friend, Jimin. I trusted him and held respect for him unlike Taemin. That adds to the reason why I'm angry towards him, which begins what he did to you. And that's the only way things can go back to the way they were, is only if he really didn't two time you with Joy and was just a fool for running.Until then...I will try not to disfigure his face. How about that?”.

Jimin let out a giggle at Hoseok’s comment even though he knew how dead serious his brother is being with what he said. “It's enough I could ask for. Thanks”. He didn't want to put him in that position but he also didn't want Hoseok to lost a friend he genuinely accepted. “This Anpanman of yours is being supportive, isn't he?”.

Jimin’s eyes narrowed at the older who was trying to control his laughter before he started running. “I told you not to make fun of me. Come back here!!”. While Jimin screamed at the top of his lungs, Hoseok was laughing like a maniac. “You're not allowed to hurt your Anpanman!”.

“Hyyuuunnngggg!!!!. You're an annoying Anpanman”.


	25. Chapter 25

With a serious, not amused look, sat Yoongi in front of his laptop as he glared at his older brother. Who was laughing his ass off at what the mint haired man told him. “I'm so glad you find my misery funny”. 

“Hey, you had it coming. It's funny because finally you got some color on your pale ass skin”. After he had enough, Song-jae composed himself and reverted back to his somewhat serious state. “You talked to him and got punched. It's a little damage compared to what you did, little brother. A small price to pay in a way. But doesn't it feel better instead of being secretive. '' It certainly did.  Although his jaw is hurting like hell right now.

“I told Hoseok I'm not backing out and I am keeping my word”. 

“Took you long enough!”. Yoongi rolled his eyes at his brother and immediately pouts when his sister-in-law came into view. “Noona!”. He didn't have to say much for his brother received a smack at the back of his head. “You spoil him too much”. 

“Anyways...I suggest you approach him slowly. Start off with being friends. You need to gain his trust back and once you have his, Hoseok will follow”. 

“See this is why I keep saying you are lucky to have her. She’s clearly better at advice”. Song-jae flipped his brother off before it turned into a short bickering session until they bid their goodbyes. 

\--------

Yoongi wasn't prepared to receive a text from Jimin let alone meeting up with him after he ran out on them and not to mention Hoseok’s warning. He arrived at the riverbank where he was instructed to meet him and had to admit how beautiful the place looks at night. In the midst of it all, he just had to look for a head of silver locks to find him and without a word, sat down next to him.

“Was your spot as beautiful as this one?”. Jimin was the first to break the silence and that too with a thought like this. “It was beautiful but…I have to say it doesn't beat cherry blossoms at night”. 

“That's because it's my spot. Of course it's beautiful. ''He replied proudly causing a chuckle to emit from Yoongi. “Couldn't agree more”. The heavy and awkward tension he thought would exist between the two didn't show until now when both of them fell silent. “No amount of sorry is going to fix what I did or turn back time but I really am sorry, Jimin. It was never my intention t--”.

“You made me a promise and you broke it. You said you're not Taemin and would never make the mistake he did. But you did. '' His voice sounded strained, cracked during certain parts even and Yoongi knew not to look at him if he didn't want to feel any crappier than he already did. “I know. I'm an ass. I have no other excuse for that”.

“Is it true. And please...just be honest with me right n--”.

“It's not”. He quickly and desperately intercepted. “She is pregnant but it's not mine. We've kissed a few times but it never went further than that. My relationship with Joy was arranged by our fathers who are business partners. And not because I was interested in her and ask her to be my girlfriend. So why would I have slept with her if I still feel nothing for her?. I'm not that kind of person”. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?!. Why did you choose to leave without a word?. I never judged or thought badly of you, hyung!. You never gave me a reason. Had you been honest with me, I would have believed you even if Hobi hyung didn’t. You wouldn’t make me second guess you. Aside from that who just allows them to get away with something like that?.This is your life and you’re letting them ruin it by falsely accusing you. Why?!”. 

“It’s her word against mine. She’s basically the “victim” here and she’s a spoiled brat. She gets what she wants when it comes to her dad. It would have never turn out in my favor”. Completely forgetting that he’s older, Jimin smacked him at the back of his head. “So you just run away without thinking about how people will view you?. What if you didn’t have the academy to come to?. What would you have done then?. You really are stupid. '' Was this midget actually lecturing him?. Yoongi stare dumbfounded at him, opening his mouth as if he were about to say something only to close it again. 

“Hobi hyung says he can’t forgive you..not yet at least. But at least he won’t view you as a punching bag anymore”. 

“So I’ll live. Good to know. And...what about you?”.  The younger fully turned his body to face the older while still thinking. “I can’t go back to being what we were just like that. It’s impossible for us to just jump right in where we left off. While we made some  good memories there were also some bad ones. But…”. And that’s where he extended his hand. “...we can start fresh. Hi, I’m Jung Jimin”. 

A friendship is better than anything, he reminds himself. “Min ‘not so much a genius’ Yoongi, piano enthusiast”. A smile painted their lips instead of the frowns and guilt ridden expression they have been sporting up until now. 


	26. Chapter 26

Young-jae looked about done and ready to disown Yoongi as he sat there looking at his brother do this weird ‘grandpa-arms flailing’ dance. His gummy smile displayed proudly all because of how happy he is. He told his brother the minute he got home what happened. “You’re forgetting his brother though”. 

“We’re not together, just friends. I don’t think Hoseok would have a problem with that. Well...only if--no, no, no, correction-- _when_ Jimin and I get to that stage then I can see this becoming a problem again. But by then I’m sure I’ll be able to regain his trust”. 

“You sound confident”. Although he was worried about his brother, he admired the confidence and determination of his. 

“Of course. I still love him and while I’m okay with being friends, I don’t plan on letting him slip through my fingers again. Or see him with someone else that isn’t me. So if this is what I have to do, then so be it”. 

\--------

“Stop shaking me!”. He tried swatting the younger away but instead Jimin just clung onto him like the koala he is. “No!”. _Did he revert back to being a five year old?_. “Okay, okay. I’m not going to object. If you’re certain about your decision I will support you 100%. But do not lie to me again. No secrecy or sneaking around if you want to meet him. You’re old enough and I do trust you”. He may be small but damn he’s strong that caused Hoseok to have difficulty breathing. “Don’t kill me!”. 

“Yah!!. I still need him in one piece”. Luckily Taehyung came just in time, delivering a smack to the silver’s head. Causing him to whine and an angry pout that made him look cute instead. “So cuuuuute!”. And leave it up to Taehyung to be an ass as he pinched the other's cheek. It only ended up with Jimin tackling the blonde the ground where they began to wrestle. Or more like trying to bite each other. “Don’t make me call Jin hyung on the two of you”. At the mention of Jin, they both froze and got up. “Don’t!”. 

“What is going on though?”. 

“Yoongi….”Was all Hoseok had to say and Taehyung understood the whole situation. “Well I actually agree with Jimin. You did almost go hulk on the guy”. Hoseok only rolled his eyes as he continued to tidy up around the apartment. “Can you blame me?”. The two younger ones went silent because they couldn’t. He had every right to be angry at Yoongi. 

“He does want his friendship back. I know trust is a touchy subject for you which is why even I won’t push you. All I’m asking is that you give him a chance. Before this thing between him and I, he was your friend...your best friend. And he respects you, he misses you. But if you still find any smudge of a bad intention, no one will stop you from throwing him out of our lives completely”. 

Hoseok stopped what he was doing as he looked back at Jimin. “Not even you?”. 

“Not even me. If he can’t respect you or any of our friends then it can never work. You all have been there for me through everything. I will always put you guys first. Especially you”. Hoseok smiled brightly at how much his brother has grown. But it also made him feel guilty how he would sacrifice his own happiness for Hoseok and his friends. _‘Maybe that was my fault’._

“Friday. Invite him. It’ll be a nice time for us to catch up”. Jimin was genuinely taken aback and so was Taehyung. But a smile took form on his lips soon after before tackling his brother in a hug. “Thank you”. 

\-------------

The sound of the piano felt nostalgic and familiar. It was getting louder and louder as he drew closer to Yoongi’s classroom where the older was busy practicing for who knows how long. He was too emerese in his little world that drowned out everything and everyone around him. 

Before all Jimin could do was listen to how beautiful he conveyed his talent onto the keys but now he could see how lost in the music the older was as well. It was nowhere a bad thing however. The passion was something many lacked but not Yoongi. 

As if feeling a presence in the room, he stopped his movements and a small smile formed his lips. “You’re not disturbing me”. Jimin pushed himself off the doorframe as he cleared his throat, making his way further into the classroom. “Sorry”. 

“That’s alright. You know I like your company” A bittersweet moment flashed through his eyes as he remembered the time he went to visit Yoongi and the older told him the same thing then. “It’s certainly something else seeing you play than only hearing it. Suits you”. His small smile became somewhat bigger at the compliment. “Thank you. Glad to know I didn’t scare you off. Or that Hoseok...you know…”. 

“Actually, it was his idea to invite you Friday”.Yoongi tilted his head to the side, obviously confused as to why. Last time he checked none of their birthdays were anytime soon. “We’re throwing a welcome home party for Jungkook and Sehun, who have been away for two months on an expedition” Yoongi mouthed ‘ah’ at that. “Should I be scared?”. 

This caused Jimin to giggle knowing exactly what he meant. “No. He’s giving you a chance just like the others. So he thought Friday would be a great time to catch up since we’re all going to be there. It’s totally fine if you do--”. 

“--What time?”. 

“Yeah?. Oh!. Six works”. 

“I’ll be there”.

\------------

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Sure he had already met Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung. And they didn’t say much to him. But his reunion, if that’s what we’re going to call it, with Hoseok was anything but a little scolding and worry. Not to mention he wasn’t sure how Jungkook and Sehun would react. 

_‘Well here goes nothing’_. He knocked twice on the door before it flung open, revealing an eye smiling Jimin. “You came. Come on in”. He moved to the side to allow the older’s entrance and as soon as he did he, three pair of eyes settled on him. “Ooohhh, our boy here got a dead wish”. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at a cheeky Namjoon, who was standing next to a snickering Taehyung. “If you drop the cake, Yoongi won’t be the only murder we’ll have to cover up”. Namjoon and Taehyung quickly placed the cake down on the table where it belonged and began decorating it. All the while avoiding Jin’s glare. 

“Hey, hyung”. Jin smiled at the other before smacking him on the head. “Why?!”. 

“Because I can!”. He replied defensively and aggressively pointing at the shorter male. Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at his friends. They were really something. However the room got quiet when Hoseok walked in and his eyes fell on Yoongi. “Hey…”. Everyone was giving each other a look but mostly at Jimin who just shrugged nervously. 

“Hey”. Yoongi wasn’t sure what the right thing is to say to your former best friend, with whom you want to make amends with it after six months. And neither did anyone else in the room intervene. The last thing they want to face is Hoseok's anger. “Namjoon gave me some feedback for a track that I’m working on. I could use your input on it as well. If you have the time”. Yoongi didn’t just smile, he full on grinned at the other with his gummy smile and everything. 

“Anytime is fine”. Hoseok mirrored his reaction as well and patted his shoulder. “And sorry for almost beating you to a pulp?”. Yoongi instead pulled the other in for a hug. Truth is he missed Hoseok, the same way he missed all of them but with Hoseok hating him, he felt a hole in his chest. Like something was missing. He didn’t know how relieved he would feel getting his friend back...well almost. He also knew the raven wasn’t going to let his guard down that easily. 

To everyone’s surprise, Hoseok didn’t push him away but instead gave in.”Just don’t do that again”. Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them. “And would you look at that. Everyone is still in one piece”. They chuckled at Namjoon’s silly comment. “I’m just glad we got here in time”. 

The new voice caused hoseok and Yoongi to pull apart and whipped their heads in the direction of the door along with everyone else.”Welcome home!”. They all rushed out even though Jungkook and Sehun had already caught on thanks to the big ‘Welcome home’ banner hanging in the living room. 

“NO!!”. Jimin stomped towards the pair and punched Sehun in his chest. “Why am I being attacked by the tiny human?". 

"Because that’s not how it was suppose to go”. The silver haired male despite his angry muttering, tackled both males in a hug before the others got their turn. 

“Just the other day you tried to kill him”. Hoseok chuckled as he watched Yoongi being interrogated by Jungkook and Sehun, ready to rip his hair off. “Mmm. Jimin’s right. He was my best friend before all of this. That’s why I was so angry. There are many differences between him and Taemin. But the one that I admire is his persistence to fix his mistakes and to do that he’ll do whatever. Taemin didn’t fight for Jimin but Yoongi is. For that I’m willing to give him a chance…..also I miss my friend too”. Taehyung smiled warmly as he admired his boyfriend and stole a kiss from him. “You really do have a good heart, Jung Hoseok”. 

“Yeah?”. With a smug smile, he pulled the blonde closer to him by keeping a good grip around his waist. “You are loud. But...we wouldn’t want you to change that. Jimin and I are lucky to have you”. 

The said silver haired male couldn’t help but smile as he watches his best friend and brother, with their foreheads pressed together, from the other side of the room. They were so in love. Just like the bickering Namjoon and Jin as well as Jungkook and Sehun, who were smearing the cake frosting on each other instead of eating it. The funny thing is, sometimes he wonders who the mature one in their relationships were. All four of them had that childish hint in their personality but it always made them too precious. They were their own brand of special.It were things like that which caused Jimin to think back to what he had told Hoseok. And he wouldn’t change his mind either. 

“Making a movie scene in your head?”. Jimin briefly glance in Yoongi’s direction as he chuckled softly. “It’s better than any scene in any movie. This is my family. It scares me to think what I’d do if something was to happen to any of them”. Out of habit, he took Jimin’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “They may be idiots but I know we’ll have them around for a very long time. Quit worrying yourself.” 

Jimin hummed at the other’s words, believing every single one he uttered before his eyes fell on their hands. “I hope the same counts for you. If you end up running away again….we might not be there for you to come back to”. Yoongi let go of the other’s hand before Hoseok got the wrong idea. However that didn’t concern him more than Jimin’s words. “I was an idiot. I can’t blame you if you find it hard to trust me. So I will prove it to you instead". 

“I’ll hold you to that, Min Suga”. It emitted a soft laugh from the other but Jimin’s eyes were transformed into slits. “Why Suga though?”. The other shrugged nonchalantly, unbothered even. “Because I’m sweet”. Jimin acted like he wanted to throw up only to have Yoongi pinched his cheeks until he started whining. 

A soft smile playing on the lips of Hoseok as he watched their interaction. _‘Maybe he’s not so bad’_.


	27. Chapter 27

“Look at you. You’ve found your balls”. Yoongi gave his brother the finger who just continued laughing instead. “No but seriously. That’s good news. I hope you realize that you can’t, no matter what, fuck this up. Remember what Jimin told you”. The mint haired male nodded understandingly but he felt like he was on cloud nine. Things were starting to look up for him so he wanted to enjoy it just a little longer before worrying about anything else. 

“Oh!. Which reminds me. Mom is coming to visit you”. Yoongi ended up choking on his soda while his brother kept his poker face on. “How the hell did she know?!”. 

“Because I told her?”. He answered like it was the most casual thing to say. “Why would you do that?!”. 

“Because she’s our mother and she’s different from dad. You know that. Besides she knew since the day I helped you settle in with Suho. How did you think you got that job so quickly?. Mom arranged it for you. And she’s the one who has been sending you money every month. Not me”. Yoongi was ready to strangle his brother from keeping all of this from him. But he calmed down once he put the situation together and knew why he did so. Although he was right. Their mother was the complete opposite of their father. 

Only thing is she couldn’t do much for them when their dad has most the saying in matters. “Won’t dad know?”. 

“Nope. He’ll be in Japan for two months. Something about setting up a new branch there. And she’s not going with him this time. She also has a surprise for you”. 

“What is it?”. 

“Like I’m going to tell you. Anyways she’ll be there in a week. Also no pressure but she wants to meet Jimin. Which is not fair that she gets to meet him first!”. Yoongi snickered at his sister-in-law angry shouts in the background. “Serves you right for snitching about him and my location to her”. 

\--------------

The strange thing about being friends with Jimin is how natural it all felt. Like they’ve been friends for years. But the one nagging thing tugging at their heart was also their feelings. Yoongi lost count how many times he had to restrain himself from kissing the silver haired male. How many times Jimin had to fight back the urge to run his fingers through Yoongi’s mint hair down to the features on his face. 

It may be a small gesture but he could still remember the older’s warm breath fanning his face due to how close he’d be to him. Not to mention the goosebumps that ran over Yoongi’s skin whenever the smaller male would do that. His eyes would instantly flutter closed as he relished in the other’s gentle yet focused touch. 

It was torture. Downright, plain torture. But what else could he do. He didn’t want to rush Jimin in to anything neither did he want to ruin anything he had finally accomplished so far. The younger was comfortable around him again, just like old times. He got to witness Hoseok’s loudness, Tae’s random weird thoughts, Namjoon spitting facts and breaking stuff, Jin scolding everyone, Sehun and Jungkook sharing one braincell. 

One mistake could cause all of that to slip through his fingers again. But on the other hand was Jimin. The person he never wants to lose again. That’s exactly what he’s not going to let happen. 

Seeing him in his element makes him fall in love with the younger a little more every time. He truly is like a piece of art. Pulling his phone out, he hit the record button to capture it for his own safe keeping. Although with his eyes closed, he could replay this exact moment and dance in his head. “Are you recording me again?”. 

“How the---you know what. Never mind. Sixth sense is an asshole”. He muttered under his breath but Jimin still caught it and giggled. Finding the older kind of cute. “That was just a hunch. After all you did it once. Hey!. That rhymed”. Jimin was slightly startled when he felt the presence of the older in front of him. Soon enough his touch when he pulled his hands away from the knot of the blindfold, preventing him from taking it off. 

The silver haired male remained still as Yoongi’s fingers trailed down to the back of his ear towards his cheek and remained there. He was taking a risk here, he was fully aware of it. Yet he pushed that thought away when he leaned in pressed his lips against Jimin’s pillow soft ones. He pulled away only by in inch to see if there was any form of hesitation from the younger or that he might push him away. Yet he didn’t. Taking this as a ‘yes’ he removed the distance completely and presses his lips against him without holding back. 

There was no tongue, no messiness and no rush. He just...couldn’t resist the temptation to pour out his unspoken thoughts, his fears and his insecurities into the kiss. As if feeling his lips against the younger’s is the answer to removing all of those worries. They pulled apart to catch their breath, lips red and slightly swollen from how deep it was. Yoongi reached behind Jimin’s head to untie the blindfold and allow it to fall on his shoulder as his thumb caress the disappeared bag under his right eye. “Look at me”. Jimin gasped softly at Yoongi’s low and rough voice, slightly startled by it. 

He winced a little when he tried to do so due to the light in the room. “Take it easy”. He fluttered his eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness before fully opening them. And only then did he realize how close they still stood as Yoongi showed off his gummy smile. “I realized you never got to see my gummy smile after your surgery. So what do you think?. Does it live up to your expectations?”. Jimin eyes crinkled up due to how bright his smile was. Yoongi definitely was one with random surprises. His hand came up to cup his right cheek, his smile never faltering. “Beautiful”. 

A sense of deja-vu hit him as his mind trailed back to that day in the auditorium when Jimin wanted to “see” him. His final conclusion: “You’re beautiful, hyung”. Chuckling the older male leaned his forehead against Jimin’s, with his eyes closed. “I’ll trust your judgement”. 

After some time though, a tiny little matter hit Jimin. Or better said someone. “I don’t want to hide anything from Hoseok hyung anymore. I-I also don’t know if I can…”. Yoongi pulled away only to flick Jimin’s nose to stop his stuttering. “Nothing I did was to force you into being with me again. You are allowed to reject me if that’s what you want or if you’re simply not ready. I did you wrong, Jimin. So I owe it to you to give you time to decide what you want to do. Accept me again or just stay friends. Although the second one might be a little more challenging. I’ll wait for you if I have to”

“Hyung, you--”. 

“I’m not going to lose you again. After all it is your fault I can’t seem to want to let go of your obnoxious loud brother, weird friends and a pocket size demon that is trying to look so innocently at me right now”. _Who can hit very hard_. Despite the pain, Yoongi kept on chuckling. “Well it’s not my fault. We are a delight and I am awesome!!”. 

“That you are. So take your time because I’m not going anywhere”. Jimin tugged the male towards him to steal a short yet meaningful, deep kiss from the older. “Thank you. And now I’m hungry”. Yoongi ended up being dragged by Jimin to this cafe he has never been to only so he could eat these 'yummy, yummy, oh so good, heavenly donuts and cookies'. And to think he thought an actual meal is what he wanted. “Park Jimin, can you get some actual food to eat?”. 

“But I’m full”. The older narrowed his eyes at the cheeky fucker who was getting a kick out of annoying Yoongi. But could he stay mad at him for long?. Nope. He decided he’d just have to surprise him with food at his work since the little demon was not making any effort in doing that himself. While Yoongi kept grumbling about that under his breath as he walked Jimin to his work, he bumped into the silver male when he abruptly turned around. “What’s wrong?”. 

Yoongi looked up to see Taemin and another guy. Judging by the way they were being he thought it could be this….Key?. Person. “Really?. He has no control over you anymore. And neither does he get the satisfaction of making you unsure or even insecure about anything. Now come on”. Taking Jimin’s hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and continued their way. Which they'd have to pass the couple none of them wanted to see around. As expected Taemin did notice him and a small smile flickered on his lips. That soon faded when he noticed their hands. _'Jimin is with that guy?'_. 

To think that would be the last time for the day he'd have to see Taemin. Sadly he didn't know why today had to turn annoying with the presence of the male he didn't want anything to do with. "You know my type of drink. I'll take two of it". Jimin rolled his eyes and looked up. "This is a cafe. Not a TV show where I have to guess your shit. And no...I don't remember. So what do you want?". Taemin was taken aback by his answer but smiled it off. "Feisty as always. Two pumpkin spice latte along with a slice red velvet cake. It's Key hyung's favorite". Jimin only rolled his eyes at the other's obvious attempt to get to him. 

When Jimin first found out, he was heartbroken. But as time went by that sadness turned into anger and that's exactly what he's still feeling. "Move!. You're holding up the line". Taking their drinks to them was at least a better option then having the older stand there and try to start a conversation with him. Jimin wondered if Key knew anything about him. Then again he was not that important. The Male didn't look at him in a hateful way or any kind of way except a friendly smile as he thanked Jimin for their drinks. 

Shrugging it off he went back to the counter, hoping he didn't have to deal with Taemin anymore. "Delivery for Park Jimin". The silver haired male was surprised at the unexpected visit from Yoongi let alone bringing him food. "What's this for?".

"Of course it looks strange. This is called food. It's what we humans eat to survive". Unamused Jimin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Ha ha". 

"Since you don't know what a meal is and I am having a hard time trusting you will take care of eating, I thought I should just save myself from worrying and bring you lunch myself". Instead of being offended or annoyed as it may come off to some people, Jimin found it thoughtful.  It brought a smile to his face at how the older worried about him. "Thank you. Maybe I should skip lunch more and have you bring some for me everyday". As cute as he tried to sound even though Yoongi would do something like that, he didn't want what happened a month ago repeat itself. 

"No need to skip, you brat. But hey if this is your way of saying you want to see me everyday then who am I to complain". Jimin grabbed the bag of food of him and quickly turned around to hide the redness in his cheeks as Yoongi kept chuckling."Cute". Jimin busied himself with making a drink, still mumbling under his breath. When he was finished he pushed an iced Americano towards the mint Male. "Kook said you always had one with you. Thought it may be your favorite. It's on the house". Yoongi picked up the drink and took a sip from what is indeed his favorite drink. "You know the way to my heart,  Park Jimin. What am I going to do with you now?". 

Before Jimin could say anything a customer called out for him, causing him to grumble annoyingly. "I'll see you later". He ruffled the younger's silver locks and gave into the temptation to pinch his cheek before scurrying away from Jimin, who most likely wanted to punch him. "Yah!". He couldn't help but laugh though and shake his head as he made his way towards the customer. Taemin who has been secretly glancing at the interactions,  became even more annoyed that his though might be correct.  _ 'So there is something going on between them' _ . 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Images don't belong to me nor the people in it.   
> I simply added them to the chapter for the purpose of helping you, the reader have a better picture in mind.

“Hyung?. There is something I need to tell you”. Hoseok glanced up but kept on stuffing more meat in his mouth. “You kissed. I know...he told me”. Jimin blinked a few times, eyes still wide as he stared at his brother. “He also told me what you said”. Now the older male had placed his chopsticks down, taking a sip of his soda before giving his little brother all of his attention. “I’ve told you before. Only if you’re ready and if you want to. Yoongi hyung gave you the options as well. But there is more to this, isn’t it?”. The younger timidly nodded in agreement. “What is it?”. 

“I don’t want to ruin this again”. Hoseok was genuinely confused and waited for the silver haired male to elaborate further. “Getting hurt by someone you let in is not fun. Nor have I gotten used to it that I can just brush it off. While I do believe him...I also don’t want to ruin our family. When he ran, he not only hurt me but it affected all of you as well. I’m just hesitant. If he and I don’t work out for some reason, whether it be because we no longer fit together or we fell out of love. It might be uncomfortable for us. He might not want to be friends with us anymore or it could just be awkward if we both find someone else. And he likes being among us. Says it feels like he finally belongs somewhere”. 

Hoseok tipped the younger’s head up by his chin with furrowed eyebrows because for one he had no idea why he’s saying things like this all of a sudden. “Where is this coming from?. Why would you think about that out of nowhere?. Are you...are you second guessing yourself again?”. When he didn’t receive an answer from the silver male, Hoseok sighed out loud as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Jung Jimin!”. His authoritative tone enough to make Jimin sit up straight and alert. “Whose neck do I have to break?. Did Yoongi tell you anything?”. 

Jimin quickly shook his head no. “I saw Taemin and his boyfriend. The one he left me for. Made me realize how little I mattered to him”. Hoseok ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair and leaned in to plant a feather like kiss to his temple. “He doesn’t get to make you feel that way. Look at me”. Again Jimin had no other option but to comply whenever Hoseok used his authoritative tone. “You are Jung Jimin. Taemin doesn’t know who he let go. Anyone who can call you theirs, will be one lucky motherfucker. Those that let you go, will regret the fact that they made the best thing that happened to them slip through their fingers. Never forget that. You are more than what people deem you out to be”. 

The younger smiled softly at his brother before nuzzling into his chest. “I am Jung Jimin”. 

“Exactly. And promise me something. Be selfish for once. If you want to be with Yoongi, then go ahead. Don’t worry about other things that are not going to happen. Because as much as I hate to compliment him….he does love you. And he’s fighting for you. That’s how I know how much he values you”. Jimin chuckled softly still making no efforts to move away from Hoseok’s arms. Being wrapped up in his brother’s hug, was like his own personal bubble. Making it feel like that was the older’s way of keeping him safe from anything and anyone. “He’d be happy to hear that”. 

\-----------

Just as Song-Jae said, his mother indeed came down to visit him. She knew exactly where to be. And her surprise?. “Little brother!!”. Yoongi stared with wide eyes at his brother who had a grin plastered on his face. His wife right behind him. “Surprise!”. They both yelled out and he was quick to hug his sister-in-law first. “Yah!. What about me?”. After that came Song-Jae’s turn. “The best people first, idiot”. Despite their little love-hate relationship, there was no way to describe how happy Yoongi was to see his brother again after 7 years. Well...more like hug him again. 

And his mother. He was also happy to see her again. Although the tired look in her eyes made him feel a sense of guilt. “Sorry for worrying you”. The elder woman only sighed as she caressed his cheek. “I can’t exactly blame you. In fact I should be sorry for not being able to do anything”. The woman sighed deeply yet again, shaking her head while mumbling. “I expected your father to at least do something this once because we raised your boys right. You wouldn’t do something like that. Running away and getting married, maybe”. To that she gave Song-Jae and his wife a pointed look but the pair only smiled lovingly at her. 

“Anyways, I'm thankful you both did what you had to do. Although yours caused you to leave someone behind instead". Yoongi hugged the woman in a not too tight hug while Song-Jae did so from behind. "It's alright, it's not your fault. Besides things worked out well, didn't it?". His mother smiled instead as she looked at her daughter-in-law. “So when are we getting to meet this Jimin?”. 

It was just his sister-in-law but now his mother also hounding him. How nice."Fine, fine. Tomorrow night you will”. 

\-------------

Tonight was finally it. A moment he's been looking forward to and that is performing together with his brother on stage. Instead of feeling nervous to perform in front of a crowd, he felt more excited than anything. The silver haired male was jumping around his brother while giggling. The older could only smile as he found him cute. “This is finally it, Nana. Ready?”. The younger stopped and nodded like a cute five year old. “Born ready!. Well actually Hoseok Ready!”. The said male furrowed his brows confusedly at him. “You motivated me to not give up. You promised we’d be here one day. And we are. That’s why I’m Hoseok ready”. Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh as he ruffled the younger’s hair. “Dork”.

Whenever he had a bad day or was nervous about something, seeing Jimin smile or excited was his cure. Jimin in turn could tell even though Hoseok knew to hide his problems well from everyone, including Namjoon. If he had to spend the entire day doing silly things just so he could help the older, then so be. Even now he knew Hoseok was feeling nervous. Despite performing for most of their lives and even at the audition, tonight was a big deal. They were at a higher level, with experienced teachers, mentors and scouts. That’s why instead of practicing his moves like he normally would, he opted for being silly. “Are you ready?. I know you’ve been looking forward to perform for an actual audience. You know what I think...I think everyone out there is in for a treat. Tonight is the night they are going to witness a powerful dancer with out of this world movements they’ve never seen before. Tonight is the night they’re going to be introduced to who Jung Hoseok is”. 

Hoseok who was looking down at his feet while Jimin gave him a little pep talk, raised his head to meet the other. His frown now turned into a smile, which Jimin mirrored before pulling him a tight hug. “No matter what, I’m proud of you and I’ll always be your #1 fan”. Hoseok tightened his arms around the smaller male as he let out a sigh, relieved in fact as if a burden was lifted off his chest.“Thanks. This is exactly what I needed”. He heard Jimin giggling and soon a kiss pressed to forehead. “It’s us against everything”. The raven hooked his longer pinky around the Jimin’s smaller one before repeating after him. “Us against everything”. A promise Hoseok made with the younger when he vowed to never give him a reason to give up. That he was always going to be there. Today it was Jimin who said those words to him. If only their dad were there to see them. 

“Sorry to interrupt your little moment. But we’d just like to say, go kill them!”. The brothers turned their heads in the direction of Jin’s voice. Only to come face to face with the entire group. Except Yoongi. It felt like deja-vu all over again when the older male wasn’t there at his audition. “Sorry I’m late”. Jimin’s eyes lit up at the sound of Yoongi’s voice and soon enough the blonde (?) haired male came into view. “Your hair!”. Jimin was surprised but at the same time he liked the way the color looked on him. “Wow..”. As the rest of the group gushed about his new hairstyle, Yoongi on the other hand remained unbothered as they continued to touch his hair. That was until he started swatting their hands away. “Don’t get used to it. My sister-in-law is experimenting on my hair”. 

Sister-in-law?. Oh, right!. He did tell them he has an older brother living in the UK. However it was sort of a reminder that he still didn’t know much about Yoongi. He never talked much about his parents, always avoiding that topic like the plague. Hoseok cleared his throat to get their attention and away from poor Yoongi. “Glad you all could make it. And thanks for the support”. Soon enough there was an announcement which was the group’s cue to get to their seats as the show was about to start. “Break a leg..well...not literally”. Shaking his head, Yoongi maneuvered Sehun out of the room. while Jungkook schooled him from behind. 

When they made their way to their seats, they had the pleasure to meet Yoongi’s brother, sister-in-law and mother as their seats were all together. “We apologize in advance. We can be a little...loud”. Namjoon told the three as a forewarning. They all turned to Yoongi who just shrugged. “They’re idiots”. Of course that didn’t go unheard to Jin, who smacked the blonde on his head. Rewarding in a high five from Song-jae. 

A lady came out on stage and tapped on the mic to make sure it was working. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We at the Mugunghwa Academy of Performing Arts, thank you for joining us this evening as we indulge in the young talents of our amazing dancers. Tonight they will introduce you to their world through their dance in their respective styles of dancing, such as: Jazz, Contemporary, Modern dance, Ballet, Hip-Hop and Ballroom dancing. Without further ado, let’s begin”. Hearing their names was already enough for the group to start clapping as they cheered on their friends but also everyone that will be performing tonight. 

They toned down when the curtains slowly opened and am upbeat music started playing. Soon enough the dancers came into view and the group burst out cheering upon seeing Hoseok at the center of the formation. “Let’s go J-Hope!”. 

“So that’s Hoseok”. He heard his sister-in-law commented to her husband. Everything about J-Hope’s moments screamed power and demanded your attention. His expressions was the cherry on top. Going from a spine chilling stare to a coy glint in his eyes that’s paired with his infamous smile. His many years of dancing and skills graced the stage that was so different from the rest and stood out in the best way possible. The audience definitely thought so too. But their group of friends knew that all along. He missed the way his mother was eyeing at how loud and excited he was being by clapping and cheering with the others. After all she never knew her son to be this way. 

For the final bit of the performance the dancers made way for J-hope who is in charge of closing the performance with a mini dance break. That started out from a ‘one knee drop’ to a split that has many people going ‘oooh’, for two reasons. Either amazed or simple “Okay that physically hurt me”. Namjoon was quick to agree with him on that one. The group formed one line next to J-Hope and gave a respectful bow to the audience with Hoseok flashing the biggest grin Yoongi has seen till now in their direction, before they made their way off the dance. 

 

The opening performance was followed up by a Ballet, Jazz & Ballroom piece, ultimately ending with a beautiful constructed piece that details the mixture of Modern Dance and Contemporary. The two forms are often mistaken to be one, however in this choreography the difference between the two were prominent. The piano track that was going back and forth from dramatic to a soft melody, started playing. Yoongi perked up liking the way it sounds, the sudden bold tunes, the much needed dramatic flare. That initially caught him but the moment his eyes landed on  _ him _ and the way he did introduce himself to the audience through his dance, the melody of the piano failed in comparison. “Jiminie hyung”. Although it’s not easy to drag Jimin out of his little world, Jungkook for the sake of not disturbing anyone else kept cheering in a whispered-yell tone, despite being far from him. 

“Which one is Jimin?”. Without taking his eyes off the male, he answered his mother. “The one with silver hair. The short one”. The performance in itself was amazing - he was amazing. Unlike Hoseok, Jimin was never in charge of a choreography for an entire group, let alone for a showcase. Yoongi remembered how nervous he was the whole time. Practicing longer hours to perfect every little detail, tugging at his hair when he couldn’t get something right. As much as everyone tried to reassure him that he is doing a great job and the performance will be loved, it didn’t help to ease his worry. 

_‘Tonight is what he probably needs to breathe again_ ’, the older thought to himself. Everyone danced their heart out, portrayed the emotions but it was so easy for him to just be captivated by the silver haired male that is Park Jimin. It kind of made him feel a little guilty but what else can he do?. As the track neared its end, everyone took a final pose before drifting away from the stage. Except Jimin. 

 

As soon as the melody of the piano hit his ears, Jimin was immediately pulled back in. His body moving as if it has a mind of its own. His movements, graceful as ever, smooth and precise. It often made Yoongi wonder why he keeps doubting himself because of someone’s words. Especially when he is this gifted. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips and that was something his mother noticed as well. Along with the admiration and love her son had in his eyes for the man on the stage. It was like a reality check for her. A slap in the face at how they were ruining him all because of her husband’s business that she completely ignored her own son’s feelings. Her eyes immediately went to Song-Jae and his wife and as if sensing it, the pair turned towards her. “I’m sorry”. To say they were confused was something. Why would she be sorry?. The woman gently took her daughter-in-law’s hand in her own before turning her attention towards Jimin. 

If you didn’t look closely, you won’t notice it. Or you’d just think it’s part of his performance, the emotions of the message in his dance which he’s only portraying as the passionate dancer that he is. But Yoongi saw it. He saw something that resemblance sadness in the younger’s eyes. And it was only when he was finished and looked up briefly at the audience did he see the tears in his eyes.  Even when he smiled his famous bright smile yet it didn’t make his eyes disappear like they normally would. 

Yoongi turned around and tugged Namjoon’s sleeve to catch his attention. “Is he okay?”. He noticed the faces of his friends as well as they all sported sad smiles. “It’s his dad”. 

The minute he made his way off the stage, wiping away the tears, he was engulfed by a pair of strong arms. Jimin didn’t have to open his eyes to know who it is and instead buried his nose in the male’s shoulder as he caressed his hair. “He’d be proud of you. As I am”. After what felt like forever Jimin pulled away and looked at his brother equally watered eyes. “He'd be proud of _us_.  You were so amazing. I told you so”. The older male chuckled softly before leaning his forehead against the younger. “We’re not done yet. This is what matters the most right now. You and Me…”. Hoseok trails off.“ … Against everything”. Jimin finishes.

“We’re almost at the end of tonight’s showcase. Please give our amazing dancers a round of applause for their hard work tonight”. The audience did exactly that. Letting the students know how well they have performed. “Tonight showcase was pieced together by two of our very promising individuals. For the highlight of our evening we present you with a special collaboration by these two young men, The Jung brothers, Hoseok and Jimin”. As just like that through all the applause, Yoongi and the group were the loudest. 

One side of the stage lit up in blue lightning with J-Hope under it as he started off the piece. It doesn’t matter how many times the group have seen him practice this or accustomed to his movements, he never ceased to amaze them. When the music stopped, the other side of the stage lit up in red with Jimin under it, eyes covered with a red blindfold. He had asked the younger one why he needed that once. 

_ “Hobi hyung and I created this routine when he was helping me dance again after the accident. At first it was just to help me but when I knew there was no room for me to give up, I made it my goal to dance with him on stage. Which he agreed to. On one condition, he said. We’ll do it to this routine. He says it reminds him of how I was reborn and I couldn’t agree more. Although he forgot the part where he was the cause for it. But back then I didn’t have my eyesight and I danced to it based off of the feeling. When I tried dancing to it without, I feel...empty. Like I’m someone else and I’m betraying hyung. As if there is someone else on stage with him...not Jimin. I realized  _ that _ Jimin is also me. I may have my eyesight back but that incident and the events that followed it, is part of who I am. Made me into the person I am today. That is why it’s only right if I do it like this”.  _

Yoongi understood that statement in this very moment. The male was not relying on anything except reading the room, feeling and ‘seeing’ his surroundings with his movements. It was a sight to see. If he thought it wasn’t possible before, he now knows that he can and has fallen even more for the male. 

The beat picked up at the same time the blue lightning lit up as well. Both male started moving at the same phase, the same rhythm and the same movements. Although they’re dancing to the same routine, you could see the difference when it came to their style of dance. It only adds more color and uniqueness to the piece. And it showcases how a mixture of different types of dancers can give you multiple vibes of the same routine. “Talented motherfuckers”.


End file.
